La nueva generacion ninja
by yohf
Summary: Es la historia de los hijos de nuestros ninjas favoritos y de lo que les depara el futuro
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Los nuevos ninjas.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Naruto había hecho que Sasuke regresara a la ladea Konoha, pero Naruto había decidió ir a entrenar con Jiraiya; ya que Tsudane le había dicho que se tenía que hacer más fuerte de lo que ya era; ya que si él quería convertirse en Hokage debía de ser mucho más fuerte que ella.

Ya habían pasado dos años y medio y Tsudane sabía que el día en que Naruto regresara a Konoha, él sería mucho más fuerte que ella.

Cuando llego el día en que Naruto regresaría a Konoha solamente había una persona que sabía que el chico regresaría a la aldea; al llegar a la puerta principal de la aldea Naruto ya no era el mismo chico de 16 años sino que había crecido y solamente se le podía reconocer por su pelo y el color de sus ojos azules; ya en la entrada estaban allí unas personas que cuando entraron Naruto y Jiraiya los fueron a saludar, pero el chico se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos allí que lo estaban esperando, al llegar el primero al que saludo fue a Sasuke el cual también había crecido y por lo que había leído en las cartas de Tsudane se había casado, pero su mujer había muerto al dar a luz al pequeño niño de dos años y medio que estaba detrás de Sasuke, después vio a todos sus demás amigos los cuales también tenían a sus hijos junto a ellos pero en eso dentro de la multitud Naruto distinguió una cabellera rosada, la cual se abría paso hasta que llego y allí estaba enfrente de el su amada peli rosada, la cual traía en brazos a un pequeño de cabellera guerra y se parresia a él cuando era pequeño.

Entonces Sakura se abalanza hacia los brazos de Naruto, pero el pequeño niño no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, al sentir el abrazo que le daba Sakura sabía que ella lo había extrañado tanto.

—Tranquila cariño, ya he regresado a casa. —Naruto le dijo a Sakura se había puesto a llorar en los brazos de su querido Naruto, pero al decir eso ella alzo su cara.

—Sí lo sé, además de que debías hacerlo ya que yo no iba a poder criar a nuestro hijo sola no es así mi querido esposo. —Sakura le dice con unas pocas lágrimas en su rostro a su querido Naruto.

Naruto se ruborizo y le movió la cabeza en afirmación pero al sentir un pequeño tirón de su pantalón y baja la mirada y allí estaba su pequeño hijo viéndolo con sus ojos azules.

—Recuerdas como le pusimos a nuestro pequeño. —Sakura le pregunta a Naruto viéndolo como se le quedaba viendo a su pequeño.

—Claro que recuerdo el nombre el nombre que le pusimos no es así Naruto. —Naruto le contesta acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.

El pequeño al escuchar su nombre puso una sonrisa y el pequeño empezó a gritar una palabra que sorprendió a todos.

—Papá, papá. —Naru dice su primera palabra con una sonrisa.

Naruto lo cargo y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Jiraiya y le dice.

—Gracias por dejarme regresar además de que sabemos de que yo ya estoy listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa. —Naruto le sonríe a Jiraiya.

—Se que ya estabas listo gracias a que pudiste vencerme en un combate, pero sé que también estabas ansioso de regresar a casa con tu mujer y con este pequeño. —Jiraiya le alborota el pelo al pequeño, al cual se le veía muy feliz de estar con su papá.

Esa noche Naruto, su familia y sus amigos fueron a cenar al restaurante favorito de Naruto, ya que llegaron todos juntaron varias mesas y otras más donde estaban todos los niños pero el pequeño Naruto venia en los brazos de su padre, al estar todos sentados Naruto dejo a su hijo con los demás niños y Sakura ve que Naruto se le queda viendo a su hijo.

—Naruto recuerdas el día en que nació fue unas horas antes que te fueras con Jiraiya. —Sakura le dice a su esposo viéndolo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. —Naruto le regresa la sonrisa a su esposa y ve a su hijo.

Flash Back

Era de noche todo el mundo dormía a excepción de una pareja de jóvenes, la muchacha estaba en la espalda del joven, el cual corría hacia un edificio en donde afuera esta Tsudane esperándolos que llegara la pareja. Al llegar la pareja Tsudane se acerca a la muchacha, los tres entran y la muchacha se acuesta en una camilla.

—Bueno ya casi es hora así que quiero que cuando sea hora Naruto tú esperes afuera y tu Sakura quiero que estés preparada. —Tsudane les dice a los dos viéndolos con una sonrisa juguetona.

Los dos chicos mueven la cabeza en afirmación y Tsudane se sale, al salir Tsudane ve que llega Kakashi junto a Iruka, los cuales se le quedaron viendo a Tsudane.

—Creo que será mejor que vayan a saludarlos, además creo que Naruto necesita el apoyo de todos sus amigos y maestros. —Tsudane les dice a los dos ninjas que están enfrente de ella.

Los dos mueven la cabeza en afirmación y van hacia la habitación donde estaba la joven pareja; al escuchar que alguien había entrado a la habitación Naruto volteo y allí estaban sus dos queridos senseis, Sakura al ver a los dos hombres tomo la mano de Naruto ya que sentía otra contracción, al sentir el apretón que le dio su esposa; ya que él le había propuesto matrimonio desde que supo que Sasuke se iba a casar, él y Sakura se casaron un mes después de saber que gracias a unas pequeñas travesuras que habían hecho Sakura había quedado embarazada; volteo a ver a Sakura a la cual se le veía una cara de mucho dolor y Naruto le empezó a hablar en el oído para que nadie escuchara, al pasar la contracción Kakashi e Iruka se pusieron a hablar con la pareja.

—Naruto, tú mejor que nadie deberías estar descansando ya que dentro de algunas horas te irás. —Kakashi le dice a Naruto viéndolo como tomaba la mano de Sakura con cariño y amor.

Naruto lo ve y voltea a ver a Sakura, la cual al escuchar esas palabras puso una cara de tristeza y ve a Kakashi con una sonrisa.

—Eso no me importa ahora ya que dentro de unas pocas horas yo seré papá. —Naruto le dice a Kakashi e Iruka y Sakura se sorprenden al escuchar lo que Naruto decía.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón Naruto. —Kakashi le contesta a su alumno, Naruto solamente le sonríe.

—Ya saben ¿Cómo se va a llamar? —Iruka les pregunta a Naruto y a Sakura.

—Claro que sí, ya que si es una niña se va a llamar Sakura, pero si es un niño se va a llamar Naruto. —Sakura le responde a Iruka con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su querido Naruto.

Iruka y Kakashi les sonrieron a la pareja pero en eso le da otra contracción a Sakura y entra Tsudane.

—Será mejor que ya salgan y esperen afuera. —Tsudane les ordena a los tres hombres.

Los tres hombres salen y Naruto ve como bajan una cortina y entran unas cuatro enfermeras, Naruto no se había sentado cuando escucho el grito que había pegado su querida Sakura, después se escucho lo que le decía Tsudane a Sakura.

—Sakura ya es hora de que nazca este bebe, solo quiero que empujes bien fuerte para que nazca. —Tsudane le pide a Sakura con calma.

Naruto al escuchar eso volteo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura, en eso sintió que le ponían algo en sus hombros y volteo hacia los lados, allí estaban Kakashi e Iruka sonriéndole, en los siguientes diez minutos Naruto había estado recorriendo la sala donde él, Kakashi e Iruka se encontraban hasta que los tres escucharon unos pequeños gritos, como si alguien estuviera llorando, Naruto al escucharlos se detuvo enfrente de la cortina y espero hasta que una de las enfermeras salió.

—Ya pueden pasar. —La enfermera les dijo a los tres hombres que estaban en la sala de espera.

Naruto no lo piensa y entra corriendo, allí estaba acostada con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos Sakura, Naruto se acerca lentamente.

—Naruto saluda a tu hijo. —Sakura le dice a su esposo sosteniendo a su pequeño envuelto en una manta azul.

Sakura le destapa la cabeza al pequeño bebe y Naruto le sonríe, voltea a ver a Kakashi, Iruka y Tsudane de los cuales le sonrieran. Al pasar un rato Sakura se había quedado dormida, pero Naruto estaba viendo al pequeño bebe, el cual estaba jugando con el dedo de Naruto.

—Quisiera que me entendieras, ya que se que no entiendes, quiero que sepas que no estaré por un tiempo pero quiero que cuides a tu madre para que cuando regrese, te vea más grande y saber que has cumplido el cuidar a tu madre. —Naruto vio que el pequeño se había dormido.

—Buenas noches Naruto. —Naruto le dice en voz baja a su hijo.

Le da un beso en la frente y se sale de la habitación, ve a Iruka que traía su mochila, este se la da y Naruto se la pone en el hombro, después de unas horas, ya que había amanecido, se despidió de Sakura y de su hijo, pero antes de alejarse del hospital.

—Sakura no olvides que regresare dentro de dos años y medio. —Naruto le grito a Sakura viéndola y despidiéndose.

Y se fue hacia la puerta principal de la aldea donde lo esperaba Jiraiya, el cual cuando llego Naruto vio la cara de su aprendiz la cual reflejaba felicidad y cansancio, pero Naruto sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para su mujer y su hijo.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sakura había estado escuchando atentamente a Naruto, pero no solamente ella sino que los demás también habían escuchado el relato, al acabar Naruto siente un jalón de su pantalón y vio a su hijo, Naruto lo cargo y vio que se recostó en su hombro y se empezó a quedar dormido.

Naruto solo sonríe y vuelve a la plática con sus amigos y con su mujer, pero Naruto estaba feliz de volver a su hogar junto con su mujer y su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El sexto cumpleaños de Naruto.

Ya había pasado tres años desde que Naruto había regresado a Konoha. Eran las 5 de la mañana y en la casa Uzumaki había un pequeño niño despierto, ya que siempre a esa hora le daba sed, así que bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina junto con el comedor y hay había una puerta corrediza, la cual estaba abierta y en el balcón sentado viendo hacia el cielo estaba Naruto, pero su hijo decidió espantar a su padre, así que se puso detrás de su padre y le puso sus pequeñas manos en los ojos, Naruto al sentir que alguien le ponía sus manos en los ojos bajo su mano, tomando el pie de su hijo y lo jalo, pero el niño al sentir el jalón se cogió de la playera de su padre, pero en eso el niño escucha la voz de su padre.

—Naru, será mejor que te vayas a dormir es muy temprano para que estés despierto. —Naruto le dice a su hijo viendo el cielo, el niño se para ya que su padre le soltó su pie.

—No quiero dormir además hoy ya es mi cumpleaños, además quiero estar contigo. —Naru le dice a su padre sonriéndole de felicidad.

Naruto voltea a ver a su hijo el cual le regala una sonrisa y Naruto le regresa la sonrisa, regresa su mirada a las estrellas.

—Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte para que puedas entrenar un poco. —Naruto le dice a su hijo sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

El niño se para y se va hacia su habitación y se puso una playera blanca y atrás traía el escudo de la familia Uzumaki.

Al regresar en donde estaba su padre no lo vio y salió al patio y allí estaba, pero no era el único que se encontraba allí sino que había un hombre que se parecía mucho a su padre, por el pelo y traía unas ropas de color blancas con rojo y en su frente estaba la banda con el símbolo de la aldea y en eso su padre y el hombre lo voltean a ver, pero el niño se va acercando a su padre, Naruto al ver llegar a su hijo lo carga y ve al hombre, pero siente como el pequeño niño lo está abrazando con su cabeza escondida. En eso Naruto acaricia la cabeza de su hijo y se va acercando al hombre, hasta llegar enfrente del hombre.

—Naru no tengas miedo él no nos hará daño él es el cuarto Hokage. —Naruto le dice a su hijo suavemente.

Naru al escuchar eso saca su cabeza y voltea a ver al hombre el cual se le quedaba viendo.

—Además de que él es mi padre. —Naruto le dice a su hijo sonriéndole.

El pequeño niño se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su papá, pero el hombre le dice.

—Yo solo eh venido a conocer a mi nieto el cual creo se va a convertir en un buen ninja. —El hombre dice viendo a Naruto y a su nieto.

Naru se tranquiliza un poco pero voltea a ver a su papá, el cual lo baja y los tres se sientan en el balcón para ver salir el sol; ya que había salido el sol afuera de la casa Uzumaki estaba Sasuke y su hijo, al ver que la puerta principal de la casa está abierta los dos Uchiha se meten a la casa, pero escuchan que alguien estaba peleando los dos van hacia la cocina y allí estaban Yoidame y Naruto viendo a Naru como estaba tratando de hacer el jutsu de transformación; Sasuke al ver a Naruto se le acerca y le dice.

—Vaya párese que alguien ha querido empezar temprano con el entrenamiento ninja de hoy. —Sasuke dice viendo a Naru y a los otros dos hombres que estaban allí.

Naruto se para y ve a Sasuke y al pequeño Sasuke, el cual fue hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo entrenando, el cual no pudo hacer el jutsu.

—Hola Sasuke. —Naru saluda a su amigo.

—Hola Naruto. —El pequeño Sasuke saluda a Naru.

Los dos niños escuchan a alguien que estaba en el árbol, al subir la mirada los dos niños ven que allí estaba Kakashi-sensei.

—Hola Kakashi-sensei. —Naru lo saluda gritando.

Kakashi baja del árbol y Naruto y Sasuke voltean a ver a los dos niños los cuales estaban hablando con Kakashi; al rato Sakura había bajado a la cocina y les había hecho de desayunar a todos; después los dos niños se fueron al patio a jugar un rato. Mientras que adentro en el comedor Kakashi les contaba a los cuatro ninjas, lo que había pasado en la aldea de la arena, ya que los dos niños se habían cansado de estar jugando entraron al comedor, los adultos al ver entrar a los dos niños Naruto se para de su silla y se acerca a su hijo.

—Naru, quiero que hagas una maleta porque esta noche nos vamos a ir a la aldea de la arena, junto con tu tío Sasuke y el pequeño Sasuke. —Naruto le dice en voz baja a su hijo.

Naru asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación a hacer su maleta; ya en la tarde Sakura le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa a Naru, en la cual estaban todos los amigos de sus padres y sus hijos.

Al llegar la noche Naruto y su familia se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal de la aldea, allí ya se encontraba Sasuke y su hijo junto con Tsudane, Iruka y Kakashi, al llegar los cuatro Uzumaki; Tsudane e Iruka se despidieron de los siete viajeros, pero al último Yoidame se despidió y se fue hacia la casa donde vivía su hijo. Al estar solamente los seis, Naruto cargo a su hijo y lo recostó en su hombro y lo mismo hizo Sasuke con su hijo, al estar todos partieron hacia la aldea de la arena.

A la mañana siguiente los dos niños despertaron en los brazos de sus padres, los cuales estaban dormidos. Naru en busca de Kakashi no lo vio por ningún lado hasta que lo vio salir de un árbol con todo tipo de frutas; Kakashi preparo el desayuno para todos, después de que todos estuvieran despiertos desayunaron y siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron donde empezaba el desierto, donde los esperaba Temari después de saludarse todos se pusieron en marcha.

Ya había llegado la tarde los dos niños apenas si podían caminar así que sus padres los cargaron hasta que ven la entrada principal de la aldea de la arena donde los estaba esperando Kankuro, el cual los guía hasta donde se encontraba Gaara, los seis viajeros al llegar recibieron una muy buena bienvenida, pero al entrar en donde estaba Gaara, Naru vio a su tío así que fue corriendo a los brazos de su tío el cual le dio un fuerte abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El sello del pequeño Naruto.

Esa tarde Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kankuro y Gaara se quedaron a hablar acerca de la misión que se les había asignado, mientras que Sakura y los dos niños salieron del gran palacio, pero antes de salir se toparon con unos niños de la misma edad que Naruto y Sasuke; uno ero un niño el cual se parecía a Gaara cuando era pequeño y la otra era una niña la cual al verla Sakura sabía que esa pequeña niña se parecía mucho a Hinata cuando era pequeña, mientras Naru se ponía de pie ya que el niño lo había hecho que se cayera escucharon que alguien venia, pero para la sorpresa de Naru y Sasuke era nada más que la madre de los chicos, pero Sakura la saludo.

—Hola Hinata. —Sakura saluda a su amiga viéndola como tomaba la mano de la niña.

—OH Hola Sakura, pensé que llegarían hasta la noche. —Hinata saluda a Sakura sonriéndole.

Sakura niega con la cabeza, en eso Sakura siente como alguien le da un beso en la mejilla, los dos niños sonríen al ver que Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kankuro y Gaara habían acabado de hablar, los otros niños fueron corriendo a los brazos de Gaara, Naru estaba confundido.

—Ellos son sus hijos, sus nombres son Hinata y Gaara. —Naruto le dice en voz baja a su hijo.

Después todos deciden salir a dar un paseo, ya en las afueras de la aldea los niños se pusieron a pelear entre ellos mientras que sus padres los alentaban para que ganaran, hasta que al fin solamente quedaron de pie Sasuke y Naruto, los dos niños ya no pudieron seguir ya que Naruto había visto algo raro en el cielo, el cual aterrizo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, así que los cinco hombres decidieron que irían a investigar qué era lo que había aterrizado.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron con los niños, después de unos minutos aparecieron Temari y Shikamaru, el cual traía abrazado a su pecho a dos pequeños de la misma edad que Naru, uno era un niño y la otra era una niña; luego se escucho una explosión entonces Shikamaru le da a los dos pequeños a Temari y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia donde se escucho la explosión.

Las tres mujeres se pusieron en marcha hacia el palacio pero en la mitad del bosque sale Kakashi acompañado por Kankuro, los cuales se pusieron enfrente de las mujeres y los seis niños, después llegan Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara.

En eso aparecen Itachi y Deidara, pero Itachi ve a Naruto, el cual está enfrente de Sakura y Naru.

—Así que ese es el otro ser que lleva a Kyuubi. —Itachi dice viendo a Naru detrás de Naruto.

Naruto ve a Itachi y en eso Sasuke se lanza al ataque mientras que Naruto toma a Sakura y Naru, atrás de ellos venían Gaara con Hinata con sus dos hijos y Kakashi con Sasuke, cuando llegan a lo más alto de los árboles Naruto baja a Sakura, la cual traía en brazos a Naru.

—Sakura váyanse de aquí y no dejes a los niños que vayan. —Naruto le dice a Sakura serio y viendo a su hijo.

Sakura ve a los ojos a su querido Naruto, el cual se le veían unos ojos de enojado y le mueve la cabeza en afirmación, pero Naru se toma de la playera de su papá.

—No te vayas papá. —Naru le dice a su papá un poco asustado.

Naruto ve a su hijo el cual tenía una expresión de miedo en su cara.

—No te preocupes hijo no me va a pasar nada. —Naruto le sonríe a su hijo para influirle un poco de valor.

Naru no sabía si su padre lo decía porque si o porque lo que dijo lo iba hacer; entonces Naru sintió como alguien le toma la mano; después Sakura y Naruto se dieron un beso de despedida y Sakura empieza a saltar de un árbol a otro, ya que las tres mujeres junto con Kakashi se fueron lejos bajan a los niños y les dieron la mano, pero Naru no cogió la mano de su madre, entonces Sakura ve a su hijo a los ojos de los cuales salían lágrimas.

—No te preocupes tu papá va estar bien, además él es muy fuerte. —Sakura le dijo a su pequeño para que no se preocupara más por su padre.

Naru cerró sus dos manos en puños y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto, pero Sakura no lo pudo detener ya que se había distraído por un ruido que había escuchado y solo había sido una ardilla, al voltear no vio a su hijo y Kakashi se le acerco junto con Sasuke.

—Parece que Naru no quiere dejar sólo a su papá. —Kakashi le dijo a Sakura en voz baja.

Naru al llegar donde estaba la pelea, Naru ve como su papá estaba peleando con un hombre que traía también la banda de Konoha, en eso ve que no muy lejos de donde se encontraba estaba su tío Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru, él decide ir a ver como se encuentran sus tíos, Naru se baja del árbol con cuidado y se esconde atrás de unos arbustos y ve que algunos metros a su derecha se encontraba el otro hombre de cabellera guerra mal herido.

Naru escucho algo y volteo a ver, ve como su papá cae al suelo en eso él coge el Kunai que traía en su bolsa derecha de su pantalón naranja y sale corriendo hacia el atacante de su padre.

—Deja a mi padre en paz. —Naru le dijo muy enojado al atacante de su padre con el Kunai en su mano.

Naruto al ver a su hijo hace que Itachi salga volando por la patada que le da y toma a su hijo, se aleja del lugar, al parar Naruto baja la mirada hacia su hijo el cual estaba llorando.

—No te preocupes ya paso el peligro, no hay por qué llorar. —Naruto le dice con voz suave al oído a su hijo.

Naru deja de llorar y Naruto lo baja, mientras Naru se limpia la nariz y las lágrimas con la manga de su playera, Naruto le sonríe.

—No te vayas, no quiero estar sólo. —Naru le dice a su padre con las lágrimas volviendo a salir, Naruto ve a su hijo, este se pone a la altura de su hijo.

—Bueno creo que será mejor que me esperes aquí entendido. —Naruto le dice a su hijo viéndolo.

Naru alza su mirada y ve la de su padre, Naru le mueve la cabeza en negación, al ver esto Naruto le sonríe.

—Está bien te acercare un poco pero prométeme que no vas a intervenir en la pelea por ningún motivo me vas a ayudar entendiste. —Naruto le dice a su hijo viéndolo seriamente a los ojos.

Naru mueve su cabeza en afirmación, Naruto carga a su hijo y empieza a saltar hasta llegar donde están los cuerpos de Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru, Naruto sube a su hijo a un árbol.

—Escóndete y no salgas, recuerda tu promesa. —Naruto le recuerda a su hijo.

—Si papá. —Naru le contesta un poco más tranquilo.

Naruto da un salto y Naru pone los ojos en su padre el cual está parado esperando a que aparezca Itachi, en eso Naru siente como alguien lo toma del cabello.

—Ah me lastimas. —Naru gritando y empieza a llorar.

Naruto al escuchar el llanto de su hijo ve a Itachi que está cogiendo a Naru del pelo y lo ve que está llorando y Naruto se enoja, empieza a transformarse en Kyuubi, en eso ataca a Itachi y suelta a Naru, pero Naruto lo coge y lo pone a salvo, se va hacia donde fue a caer Itachi, Naru decide seguir a su papá, hasta que llega y ve peleando a su papá. Ve como Itachi le está dando una golpiza a su padre entonces se empieza a enojar tanto que saca otro Kunai y sale de su escondite en dirección hacia Itachi y le da unos puñetazos, pero Naruto ve a su hijo solamente ve cuando el niño lo voltea a ver y tenía los ojos color rojo y sus tres líneas que tenía en las mejillas se le notaban más que lo habitual y cuando le da el golpe final Itachi se golpea con un árbol, mientras cerca de ahí estaban Kakashi, Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura están viendo la pelea, pero Sakura desde que vio que su hijo se había transformado en Kyuubi quiso ir a detenerlo pero Kakashi la detuvo del brazo y movió la cabeza en negación, Sakura ve hacia donde estaba su hijo y su esposo, ve como Naruto se pone enfrente de Naru para que no fuera a matar a Itachi.

—Ya basta Naruto. —Naruto le dice con voz de Kyuubi a su hijo.

Naru con los ojos de Kyuubi lo ve y de la cara de Naruto se veía una sonrisa, que cuando la vio Naru se paraliza y Naruto ve que se había desmayado pero antes de que cayera al piso lo toma, Naruto vuelve a la normalidad y ve a Sakura salir de unos arbustos delante de él corriendo hacia donde esta, él estaba de rodillas y carga a su hijo mientras se pone de pie, al llegar Sakura ve que Naruto tiene una sonrisa.

—Parece que el sello no está completo, pero lo ha hecho bien. —Naruto le dice sonriéndole a su esposa.

Sakura al escuchar eso abraza a Naruto y empieza a llorar en los brazos de Naruto, después Naruto ve llegar a Kakashi.

—Ahí está Itachi y junto a Shikamaru esta Deidara. —Naruto le dice a Kakashi señalando los dos puntos en donde se encontraban Itachi y Deidara.

—Parece que tendré que terminar el sello, pero lo ha hecho bien además creo que se parece más a su padre que a su madre. —Kakashi les dice a sus dos alumnos y sonríe atreves de su máscara.

Kakashi va hacia Itachi y lo lleva junto a Deidara y hace unos sellos.

—Naruto, Naruto. —Sakura grita asustada.

Kakashi voltea y ve como Naruto va cayendo y se transporta, lo toma, Kakashi le da a Naru a Sakura y Kakashi pone a Naruto en el piso.

Después llegan los demás ninjas junto con Kankuro.

—Llévenlos al hospital rápido. —Kankuro les dice a todos los demás ninjas.

Cada ninja toma a uno y se van en dirección al hospital, detrás de los ninjas van Hinata, Temari y los niños, pero Sakura había tomado a Naru en sus brazos, ella iba junto al ninja que llevaba a Naruto; ya que se fueron solamente quedaron Kankuro, Kakashi y algunos ninjas de la arena, los cuales fueron a encarcelar a Itachi y Deidara.

Al llegar al hospital todos los doctores se encargaron de curar a los cinco heridos.

Ya había pasado dos días desde que había pasado la pelea, pero uno de los cinco heridos no había despertado, esa mañana Naru empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, ya que los tuvo abiertos vio a su alrededor y se levanto pero le empezó a doler su pecho; sintió que tenía una venda en eso escucha una voz muy familiar para él.

—Veo que ya has despertado. —Naruto dice con la voz más feliz de ver a su hijo despierto.

Naru alzo su mirada y junto a su cama esta su papá sonriéndole, Naru le devuelve la sonrisa, su padre va hacia él.

—Lo hiciste muy bien. —Naruto le dice a Naru sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Gracias papá, aunque casi no recuerdo lo último que sucedió. —Naru le contesta un poco avergonzado de no saber qué era lo que había pasado.

Naruto le quita la mano y regresa a su cama, se sienta.

—Eso era de esperarse. —Naruto le dice sonriéndole a su hijo.

Naru ve a su papá y los dos escuchan que se abre la puerta los dos voltean hacia la puerta, ahí estaba parado Kakashi al ver a Naru sentado en la cama les sonríe a los dos, entra a la habitación ve como Naru tenía una mano en donde tenía las vendas, Kakashi se acerca a Naru.

—Naru necesito revisarte. —Kakashi le dice a Naru sonriéndole.

Naru quita sus manos y Kakashi le quita la playera que tenia puesta, Kakashi empieza a quitarle las vendas ya que se las quito todas Kakashi empieza a revisar el sello que le había hecho dos días atrás, Naru vio lo que estaba revisándole Kakashi.

—Bueno creo que ya no vas a necesitar las vendas. —Kakashi le dice a Naru sonriéndole y viendo el sello.

Naru ve el sello que tenía alrededor de su ombligo.

—Es cierto que tengo dentro de mí una parte de Kyuubi. —Naru dice un poco asustado por lo que pudiera escuchar.

—Si así es, pero tú no eres el único. —Naruto le dice a su hijo para animarlo.

Naruto se levanta la playera, Naru ve el mismo sello que él tenía en el ombligo de su padre, en eso se escucha que se abre la puerta los tres voltean a ver quién es y en la puerta allí estaba Sakura, la cual al ver a su hijo despierto fue y lo abrazo ya en sus brazos se puso a llorar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso me entendiste. —Sakura le dice a su hijo medio enojada y feliz de tener a su hijo con ella.

—Si mamá. —Naru le contesta sonriéndole a su madre.

Desde la puerta los estaban observando Gaara con su familia, Shikamaru con su familia, Sasuke con su hijo y Kankuro.

Los cuales después entraron a saludar a Naru ya que había estado desmayado desde hace dos días y no había despertado hasta ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El primer día en la Academia Ninja.

Había pasado una semana desde que el equipo de Kakashi había regresado a la aldea de Konoha, pero no solamente ellos habían regresado sino que también venían con ellos Shikamaru con su familia y Gaara con su familia.

Al regresar llegaron en un pájaro hecho de arcilla, ya que traían a los dos enemigos, claro que cuando tocaron tierra los ninjas junto con Tsudane y Jiraiya todos estaban en posición de ataque, pero cuando vieron que Naru asomo su cabeza no atacaron, al bajar los seis niños Tsudane vio que atrás venían los padres de los niños y Kakashi con los dos enemigos con las manos atadas a la espalda van vigilados por los perros de Kakashi, luego todos entran a la oficina de Tsudane donde se entero junto con Iruka y Yoidame que Naru se había transformado en Kyuubi, pero que Kakashi le había terminado de hacer el sello, después de unas horas ya había obscurecido todos los adultos salieron de la oficina de Tsudane, pero los niños se habían quedado dormidos en el piso ya que en toda la tarde se habían divertido haciendo travesuras en la academia y en la aldea. Lo cual hizo que se agotaran.

Ya que salieron todos fueron al Ramen Ichiraku donde Ayame estaba esperando a que regresara Kakashi y no solamente ella sino que también un niño de seis años igualito a Kakashi cuando era pequeño, al escuchar mucho murmullo el chico salió corriendo y vio que allí estaba su papá junto a sus dos mejores amigos medio adormilados. Esa noche todos comieron ramen, cuando sirvieron los tazones llenos de ramen Naru se despertó y empezó a comer su ramen.

A la mañana siguiente Naru se despertó muy temprano ya que ese día sería el primer día en la academia de ninjas, pero ya que estaba levantado decidió ir a uno de los campos de entrenamiento para poder entrenar; Naru estaba entrenando hasta que alguien le hablo.

—Naru no deberías estar aquí, recuerda que hay cámaras y además recuerda que ningún alumno de la academia debe de estar aquí. —Kakashi le dice serio a Naru.

—Si ya lo sé Kakashi-sensei. —Naru le contesta sonriéndole.

—No crees que ya es hora de que entres a la academia Naru. —Kakashi le dice viéndolo y viendo el cielo.

—Si creo que si, jejejeejejjejejje. —Naru le dice viendo hacia la torre Hokage con una mano atrás de la cabeza riéndose.

Naru se va de allí corriendo hacia la academia mientras a la mitad del camino se encuentra a su padre, el cual lo acompaña hasta la entrada de la academia, Naru se forma con los demás, después de que Tsudane diera su discurso a los nuevos ninjas, les presentan a su maestro, Naru se sorprendió, al saber que su maestro era Iruka-sensei.

Después de que acabaran las clases Naru se dirigió hacia su casa, pero no se esperaba que por su pequeño entrenamiento le costaría una lección muy importante que aprender.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: El castigo del pequeño Naruto.

Después de salir de clases Naru se dirigió hacia su casa pero antes de llegar Shizune lo ve y se le acerca a decirle algo.

—Naru qué bueno que te encuentro Tsudane te quiere ver en su oficina de inmediato. —Shizune le dice a Naru un poco agitada de estarlo buscando.

—Está bien, muchas gracias Shizune. —Naru le sonríe a Shizune.

Naru sale corriendo de allí, pero a la mitad del camino se encuentra al pequeño Kakashi y los dos niños se ponen a platicar.

Después de un rato Naru le cuenta por que se dirigía a la torre Hokage y Kakashi no le dijo nada a su mejor amigo, Naru se despidió de Kakashi ya que se le había hecho tarde, cuando llego vio a Shizune parada enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Tsudane.

—Naru qué bueno que ya llegas, Tsudane te está esperando en su oficina, toca la puerta y entra apresúrate. —Shizune lo ve y le dice a Naru entre regañándolo.

—Sí, gracias Shizune. —Naru le agradece sonriéndole, se dirige a la puerta y toca.

—Adelante. —Tsudane dice en voz alta.

Naru abre la puerta y ve que en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Tsudane está su mamá viéndolo, pero en eso siente que alguien le puso una mano en su hombro volteo su mirada hacia arriba y era su papá, el cual traía una cara muy seria.

—Bueno ya que llego Naru y Naruto, les quisiera enseñar algo que sucedió esta mañana en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. —Tsudane les dice a Sakura y Naruto seria.

Naruto se sienta en la silla junto a Sakura y Naru estaba de pie en medio de las dos sillas; Tsudane pone el video y Sakura y Naruto lo empiezan a ver, Naru sabia que sus padres al ver el video lo castigarían, bueno eso sería por parte de su madre, ya que su padre casi nunca lo regañaba o lo castigaba la que lo hacía era Sakura.

Al terminar de ver el video Naru sintió la mirada de su madre en él, pero lo que no se esperaba era que también su padre lo estaba mirando, al ver esta escena Tsudane decidió hablar.

—Como ven Naru ha hecho una de sus travesuras esta mañana, pero como ya tiene un castigo anterior por haber pintado el monte Hokage ayer que llegaron eh decidido ponerle un solo castigo, ya no tendrá que limpiar las caras de los Hokages ya que unos ninjas se encargaron ayer de limpiarlas, pero como hizo esta travesura hoy eh decidido que él y todos los de su clase reciban el mismo castigo. —Tsudane les dice a Naruto y Sakura, los cuales ven a Tsudane.

— ¿Pero que han hecho los demás niños? —Naruto le pregunto un poco sorprendido a Tsudane.

—Ellos también han ido a unos de los campos de entrenamiento a entrenar y ya eh hablado con todos los padres de los demás chicos y solamente me faltaba Naru. —Tsudane le contesta a Naruto su pregunta.

Naru se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya que él no había sido el único que había ido a un campo de entrenamiento a entrenar antes de la ceremonia de entrada a la academia ninja, pero todavía su castigo no se lo habían dado.

—Tsu….dane ¿Cuál va hacer el castigo? —Naru dijo con una voz muy temblorosa.

—Bueno ya que lo preguntas; yo soy la nieta del primer Hokage, como sabrás mi abuelo sabia hacer el Jutsu del Tiempo pero ese Jutsu es muy poderoso, así que me lo enseño a mi; y eh pensado en hacer que tu y todos tus amigos vayan al pasado hace ocho años atrás, cuando fue raptado el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena. —Tsudane lo ve con una sonrisa malvada y Naru se asusta.

Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero Naru había bajado su mirada y empezó a llorar en silencio, su padre se dio cuenta y se pone a su altura.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que yo ya te conté como fue que lo salvamos. —Naruto le dice en un susurro a su oído a su hijo.

Naru ve a su papá, el cual traía una sonrisa, Naru se abalanza a los brazos de su padre y empieza a llorar.

—Ya tranquilo no va a pasar nada. —Naruto le dice acariciándole su pelo a su hijo.

Después de un rato Naru se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre.

—Bueno su castigo empieza desde mañana en la mañana, llévenlo al campo de entrenamiento siete allí yo los estaré esperando. —Tsudane les dice a Naruto y Sakura viéndolos.

—Si maestra. —Sakura le contesta a Tsudane con una sonrisa viendo a su niño.

—Si Tsudane. —Naruto le contesta a Tsudane acariciando la cabeza de su hijo que está dormido en sus brazos.

—Si vieja Tsudane. —Naru lo dice entre sueños en voz alta.

—Creo que tiene toda la razón Kakashi en que Naru es muy parecido a su padre que a su madre cuando era pequeño. —Tsudane dice sonriendo por lo que había dicho Naru.

—Si así es Tsudane. —Naruto y Sakura dicen al unisonó sonriendo.

Los dos después de hablar un rato más con Tsudane se retiran, se van hacia su casa, pero en el camino se encuentran a Kakashi-sensei, él ya sabía también que su hijo había estado en el campo de entrenamiento y ya sabía cuál era el castigo; después Naruto y Sakura siguieron su camino, al llegar Naruto subió a su hijo, a su habitación y lo dejo descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto, Sakura y Naru estaban en el campo de entrenamiento siete, Naru traía en su espalda una mochila con todas sus cosas pare el viaje que haría al pasado.

En el pasado, se ve a Tsudane sentada en su escritorio viendo el reloj de la pared de enfrente, pero Shizune le estaba hablando.

—Shizune hazte cargo un rato de todos estos pergaminos voy hacer algo. —Tsudane le dijo de repente a Shizune.

—Pero Tsudane a donde va. —Shizune le pregunta un poco sin entender por qué Tsudane le había dicho eso.

Pero Tsudane ya se había salido por la ventana, en el camino vio de lejos a su aprendiz Sakura, la cual iba hacia la Torre Hokage, continuo su camino hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento siete.

En el futuro, Tsudane puso a Naru enfrente de ella, después de haberse despedido de sus padres; Tsudane empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos tan rápido que no se le veían como eran los sellos.

—Jutsu de Tiempo. —Tsudane grito al término de hacer los sellos.

Al decir esto Naru desaparece enfrente de los ojos de Naruto y Sakura.

Ya en el pasado Naru tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero al sentir que alguien le acariciaba su pelo, los abre y enfrente de él esta Tsudane, el iba hablarle pero ella le dice.

Tsudane: No tengas miedo yo soy Tsudane, claro que la del pasado.

Naru: Hola vieja Tsudane.

Tsudane: Como me dijiste.

Naru se empieza a reír hasta que Tsudane le da un golpe en la cabeza y le dice sobándose donde le pego.

Naru: Es que así me dijo mi papá que te llamara.

Tsudane: Será mejor irnos a la Torre Hokage.

Los dos se van, pero a Naru se había cansado así que Tsudane llego primero y al no ver a Naru se fue a su oficina, al rato Shizune entraba junto con Naru, el cual al ver la oficina corre hacia la ventana, después se escucho que tocaban a la puerta y Tsudane dice.

Tsudane: Adelante.

Naru se volteo, al pie de la puerta esta Iruka-sensei, cuando entro Naru grito.

Naru: Iruka-sensei.

Iruka no sabía por qué el niño sabia su nombre si él no lo conocía y Tsudane le dice a Iruka.

Tsudane: Iruka este niño es Naruto Uzumaki Haruno, el viene del futuro y creo que debes de saber que él es hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno y mientras que yo los aviso a Naruto y Sakura el se quedara contigo.

Iruka ve a Naru de pies a cabeza y Naru también se le queda viendo a Iruka, Naru se coge la cabeza y le sonríe a Iruka, el cual pone de nuevo su mirada en Tsudane y le dice.

Iruka: Esta bien Tsudane.

Naru abraza a Iruka, los dos ya se iban a salir de la oficina pero los detiene la voz de Tsudane.

Tsudane: Iruka y Naru recuerden que mañana llega Naruto con Jiraiya, además de que mañana Naru harás el examen de graduación de la academia para convertirte en un genin, pero no lo serás oficialmente.

Los dos mueven su cabeza en aprobación, se van al salir de la Torre Hokage era de noche, Naru traía su mochila, Iruka lo ve y le pregunta.

Iruka: ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?

Naru: Si.

Los dos se van a Ramen Ichiraku donde Naru se llevo una sorpresa al ver que uno de sus mejores amigos esta también ahí como castigo también, después Iruka y Naru se fueron a la casa de Iruka; en la cama dormiría Naru y en una cama improvisada que hizo Iruka dormiría él, los dos se quedaron dormidos en sus respectivas camas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Conociendo a mis padres del pasado.

A la mañana siguiente Iruka se despertó, pero al voltear su mirada hacia la cama no vio a Naru y escucho unos ruidos que venían de afuera de la casa, Iruka sale y ve a Naru entrenando con los Kunais, Iruka se cambio y fue en donde se encontraba Naru, Iruka le pone una mano en el hombro a Naru y le dice.

Iruka: Será mejor irnos a la academia.

Naru: Si Iruka-sensei.

Los dos se van a la academia, Naru entra al salón y ve que están todos sus amigos, pero ve a Kakashi que junto a el había un lugar desocupado, Naru se sienta y entra Iruka-sensei, el cual les indica que el examen seria del jutsu de transformación.

Después de un rato en el salón solamente quedaba Naru, ya que entro Iruka-sensei lo vio y salieron del salón, al llegar al salón del examen Naru vio que el otro sensei era Asuma, pero Naru sabia que el jutsu de transformación es su peor técnica, así que le dice a Iruka.

Naru: Iruka-sensei podría hacer otro jutsu.

Iruka ve a Asuma, el cual mueve su cabeza en afirmación y Iruka le dice.

Iruka: Esta bien Naruto.

Naru: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Replicas de sombra).

Iruka y Asuma se sorprenden al ver dos replicas y Iruka le dice.

Iruka: Felicidades estad graduado.

Naru se abalanza a los brazos de Iruka y empieza a llorar, Iruka le acaricia la cabeza, Naru alza su mirada y Iruka le dice con una sonrisa.

Iruka: Hoy celebraremos en Ramen Ichiraku.

Naru se limpia las lágrimas con su playera y grita.

Naru: Si Iruka-sensei.

Ya por la tarde Iruka y Naru fueron a comer ramen, mientras que comían Iruka ve a Naru, este se da cuenta y le sonríe, Iruka le regresa la sonrisa, Naru se acaba su tazón de ramen y Iruka le pregunta.

Iruka: ¿Por que ayer me dijiste que ya querías ser un genin Naru?

Naru: Porque yo me convertiré en Hokage tal como mi abuelo y como se va a convertir mi papá créelo.

Iruka: Jajajajjjajajjaja eres idéntico a tu padre.

En eso entra Shizune al verlos se acerca a ellos y les dice.

Shizune: Iruka y Naru qué bueno que los encuentro, me ha mandado Tsudane, me dijo que se presentaran en el campo de entrenamiento siete de inmediato.

Iruka: Gracias Shizune, bueno Naru vámonos.

Iruka paga y los dos se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento, al llegar ven a Tsudane, Shizune y Jiraiya, los cuales están viendo pelear a Sakura y Naruto contra Kakashi-sensei, al ver a sus padres pelear contra Kakashi-sensei se acerco a Tsudane y le dijo.

Naru: Guau mis padres son asombrosos.

Iruka se quedo junto a Shizune; al escuchar eso Jiraiya se baja del árbol donde estaba, se le acerca a Naru, el cual se asusta al tener tan cerca de Jiraiya, este le dice.

Jiraiya: Vaya creo que tienes toda la razón Tsudane, este niño se parece mucho a Naruto.

Pero Naru no quitaba la mirada de la pelea de sus padres, ya que anocheció Naru seguía viendo la pelea, ya casi iba a amanecer cuando Naruto y Sakura acabaron con la pelea, pero Naru no lo vio ya que tenía un buen rato que se había quedado dormido y Iruka se lo llevo a su casa para que pudieran descansar los dos.

A la mañana siguiente Iruka y Naru fueron a la academia para asignar a los nuevos genios en un equipo de tres chuunis y a Naru y Kakashi les toco juntos en el equipo siete.

Después Naru fue a la oficina de Tsudane ya que ese día iba a conocer a sus padres de esa época, al llegar a la puerta toco y se escucha la voz de Tsudane.

Tsudane: Adelante.

Naru entra y de pie están Sakura y Naruto, Naru entra y le dice a Tsudane.

Naru: Me mando llamar Tsudane.

Tsudane: Si así es Naru ¿quiero presentarte a Sakura Haruno y a Naruto Uzumaki?

Naru al escuchar los nombres de sus padres se puso muy nervioso y agacha la mirada, los saluda.

Naru: Hola mucho gusto.

Tsudane: Sakura y Naruto quiero que conozcan a Naruto Uzumaki Haruno, el ha venido del futuro y como se habrán dado cuenta por sus apedillos y por su nombre este niño de seis años es su hijo, así que de ahora en adelante los tres vivirán en una casa que hay enfrente de la casa del Clan Uchiha.

Naruto y Sakura se sorprenden al eso, Naruto ya iba a reclamar, pero vio como caían lagrimas al piso por parte de Naru, Sakura también vio esto así que ella se pone a la altura de Naru y le dice.

Sakura: No llores hijito yo y tu papá te cuidaremos.

Naru alza su mirada, ve como Sakura le sonríe, Sakura saca un pañuelo y le limpia las lagrimas, Naruto al ver esto se pone a la altura de Naru y le dice.

Naruto: Creo que esto me servirá de práctica para cuando te tengamos.

Naru se abalanza hacia su papá el cual lo abraza, Naruto se para cargando a Naru y le dice a Tsudane.

Naruto: Pero Kakashi-sensei sabe sobre esto Tsudane.

Tsudane: Si así es, como también toda la aldea y por cierto se me olvidaba muchas felicidades Naru por haber pasado el examen para ser genin.

Naru: Gracias Tsudane.

Los tres ninjas se despiden de Tsudane, al salir se van al Ramen Ichiraku, ya ahí conocen al hijo de Kakashi y Ayame, al terminar los tres se van a su nueva casa, cuando llegaron vieron que ya tenía muebles y están todas las cosas de Naruto y Sakura, en una de las habitaciones Naru ve su mochila con una noto encima que decía.

Nota: "Felicidades Naruto, fue un placer conocerte y espero que cuando nazcas en esta época yo sea tu sensei en la academia y te eh dejado todas tus cosas junto con un obsequio ábrelo cuando tengas tu primera misión.

Atentamente Iruka-sensei."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La llegada a la aldea de la arena.

A la mañana siguiente Naru, Naruto y Sakura fueron al lugar donde se encontrarían con Kakashi y Kakashi-sensei, al llegar vieron que los dos ya estaban ahí, los cinco fueron a ver cuál sería su nueva misión como el equipo de Kakis, ya adentro Naru y Kakashi vieron a Iruka-sensei, el cual vio que Naru traía el regalo que le había dejado la noche anterior, Tsudane les dice.

Tsudane: Su misión será recuperar al Kazekage de la aldea de la arena Gaara, el cual ha sido capturado por dos miembros de Akatsuki, esa es su misión equipo Kakashi.

Los cinco ninjas quedaron en verse en la puerta principal de la aldea en una hora, cuando fue hora los cinco ninjas partieron hacia la aldea de la arena, ya entrada la noche los cinco ninjas se detuvieron bajo unos árboles, ya y abajo Kakashi-sensei y Kakashi fueron en busca de comida mientras que Naru, Naruto y Sakura prendían el fuego, al estar todos juntos Naru saco de su mochila el regalo de Iruka-sensei, Naru se sienta junto a sus padres y Naruto le pregunta.

Naruto: ¿Qué es el regalo que te dio Iruka, Naru?

Naru: No lo sé, no quiero abrirlo todavía quiero esperar hasta haber terminando la misión.

Naruto ve a Naru, el cual no quitaba su vista del regalo y Naruto le alborota su cabello, este le dice.

Naruto: Vaya pareces que tienes la misma actitud de tu madre.

Sakura al escuchar eso le da un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, luego los dos se ponen a discutir pero escuchan que alguien se está riendo, los dos voltean y ven a Naru riéndose.

Naru: Jejejejejejejejejejejeje…

Naruto: ¿De qué te ríes Naru?

Naru se limpia unas lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse y les dice.

Naru: Es que hace mucho tiempo que no veía una pelea entre ustedes dos.

Naruto: Jajajajaja parece que seremos más buenos entre nosotros.

Al regresar Kakashi-sensei y Kakashi los cinco ninjas se pusieron a comer, a la mañana siguiente como al medio día llegaron a donde empezaba el desierto ahí los estaba esperando Temari con Shikamaru y sus dos hijos, al ver a los cinco ninjas Shikamaru y Temari saludaron a los tres adultos, mientras que Naru y Kakashi saludaban a Shikamaru y Temari.

Naru: Hola Shika, hola Temari.

Shikamaru: ¡Que no me digas así Naru!

Temari: Tranquilízate hermano; Hola Kakashi, hola Naruto.

Naru vio a su amiga y le saco la lengua este le dice.

Naru: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Naruto, además solo mis padres me llaman así o las personas mayores, pero para mis amigos soy Naru.

Naruto y Shikamaru estaban viendo la discusión entre sus hijos, Kakashi no decía nada hasta que sintió que Naru le pegaba en la espalda, después el pequeño Shikamaru le enseño la lengua a Naru, este al ver eso se lanzo contra Shikamaru para darle un golpe en la cara, pero unos instantes después los dos niños fueron separados por sus padres, al ya acabar de saludarse y de curar a los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia la aldea de la arena, ya era de tarde cuando vieron la entrada a la aldea, en la entrada los recibió el segundo al mando de la aldea, el cual les dijo lo que le había pasado a Kankuro los cinco ninjas se dirigieron al hospital, ya en el hospital Sakura y Temari entraron, mientras que Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi y Naru se quedaban afuera, después de un rato Naru vio llegar a Hinata y Gaara, este al ver a Naru lo cogió del cuello de su chamarra naranja con negro, lo pego a la pared y lo empezó a golpear diciendo.

Gaara: Mira lo que has hecho, todo esto es por tu culpa Naru esto no hubiera pasado si tu no hicieras tantas travesuras eres un tonto debilucho.

Naru al escuchar eso detuvo el golpe de Gaara, este alza su mirada con lagrimas en sus ojos, ve como Naru tenía su cara tapada por sus cabellos y Naru dice.

Naru: Esto no fue mi culpa Gaara, todo lo que hago es para parecerme más a mi papá y yo no soy ningún tonto debilucho.

Gaara ve la mirada que tiene Naru, este le da una cachetada, Gaara suelta a Naru, pero en eso Gaara sintió como alguien lo abrazaba de la espalda, Naru al ver a la persona tosió y le salió sangre, este se limpia la sangre de las manos y de la boca, Naru alza su mirada y pone una sonrisa, este saluda a la persona.

Naru: Hola tía Hinata.

Hinata ve a Naru del cual le salía una tirita de sangre del labio, Naruto se acerca a su hijo y le dice.

Naruto: Cuando termine tu madre, ella te revisara esos golpes.

Naru: Si papá.

Ya que no podían hacer algo para salvar a Kankuro mandaron llamaron a la vieja Chiyo, pero al final Sakura le saca todo el veneno que tenia Kankuro en su cuerpo.

Al salir Sakura de la habitación Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari y Hinata entran corriendo a la habitación, los cuatro niños gritaron.

Todos: Tío Kankuro.

Gaara y Shikamaru se abalanzaron a los brazos de Kankuro mientras que Temari y Hinata se pusieron a llorar pero Kankuro les dice.

Kankuro: Vengan niñas con su tío favorito.

Mientras en otra habitación Naru era curado de sus heridas por su mamá, ya era de noche así que todos se quedaron a dormir en el hospital.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo y Kakashi-sensei se despidieron de todos y de Naru y Kakashi ya que ellos no irían por ser una misión muy peligrosa para ellos.

Naruto: Naru pórtate bien no le des ningún problema a tus tíos entendiste.

Naru: Si papá.

Sakura: Cuídate y no te netas en problemas.

Naru: Si mamá.

Kakashi-sensei se despidió de Kakashi y así los cuatro ninjas se fueron de la aldea de la arena para cumplir con su misión.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La nueva aventura comienza.

Después de ver desaparecer a sus padres Naru se le acerco a Kakashi y le dijo con una voz seria y en voz baja.

Naru: Nosotros también iremos, a ayudar a traer al tío Gaara.

Kakashi: Estas loco, nos podemos meter en problemas, además nuestros tíos se darían cuenta de que no estamos.

Naru: De eso no te preocupes, yo sé de algunas personas que nos pueden ayudar.

Esa noche los dos chicos fueron a la entrada, donde los estaban cuatro chicos esperándolos, al llegar Naru y Kakashi hasta donde estaban los chicos, Gaara se les acerca y les dice.

Gaara: Mas les vale que regresen bien o si no se las verán con migo.

Gaara ve a Naru y le dice señalándolo.

Gaara: Y a ti mas te vale que traigas de vuelta a mi papá.

Naru: Claro que lo aremos no se preocupen regresaremos.

Los chicos se despiden, Naru y Kakashi se van, ya entrada la noche los dos chicos llegaron al bosque y decidieron seguir un poco mas; mientras a unos 100 metros están tres gennis esos chicos son Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, pero Neji al ver con su Byakugan les dijo a sus compañeros que se detuvieran porque alguien venia, después vieron que alguien salía saltando de un árbol y estaba detrás de ellos, el cual los saludo.

Naru: Hola chicos.

Kakashi: Hola chicos.

Lee: Naru y Kakashi hola.

Naru traía su sonrisa habitual, en eso ve a Neji el cual le dice gritando.

Neji: Que crees que hacen aquí Naru, tu y Kakashi deberían de estar en la aldea de la arena y no aquí.

Naru: si eso lo sabemos, pero vamos a ayudar a nuestros padres porque ya somos ninjas y ese es lo que hace un ninja.

Los chicos ponen su campamento, cuando ya tenían todo listo empieza a salir el sol, en eso los chicos escuchan una voz detrás de ellos que dice.

Voz: Vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí son cinco gennis de la aldea de Kohona.

Naru se voltea y ve a un hombre con una como mascara y le dice.

Naru: ¿Tu quien eres?

Naru ve que el hombre tenía su mano cerca de su capa así que Naru coge un Kunai y se pone a correr hacia el hombre, el cual no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió que algo le hizo un corte a su capa y le dice.

Hombre: Parece que tenemos uno valiente.

Naru: Jajajjaja no podrás derrotarnos a nosotros.

Neji: Byakugan.

Kakashi: Sharingan.

Lee: Primary lotus.

Tenten: R. Twin Dragon.

Naru: Ransegan.

Los cinco van al ataque, pero el hombre les devuelve los ataques, unos minutos después los cinco tenían sus ropas con rasgaduras y Neji les dice.

Neji: Será mejor alejarnos de este tipo antes de que nos mate.

Naru: Esta bien.

Pero antes de que se fueran Naru voltea a ver al hombre, el cual le dice.

Hombre: Mi nombre es Tobi.

Naru y los demás se alejan, los chicos estaban cansados de tanto saltar por los árboles, Neji les dice.

Neji: Parece que no estamos tan lejos de nuestros padres, creo que estamos a unos 100 metros.

Naru: Muy bien hay que seguir ya no falta tanto.

Los chicos se ponen en marcha, mientras donde están los adultos Neji tenía activado su Byakugan y les dice.

Neji: Parece que tenemos unos visitantes.

Los demás se ponen en posición de ataque, delante de ellos salieron de los árboles cinco chicos, Naru ve que atrás de su padre está en el suelo con los ojos cerrados su tía Gaara, Naru deja caer sus rodillas y golpea el suelo con sus puños y grita.

Naru: Nooooooooooooooooooo tío Gaara.

Kakashi, Neji, Lee y Tenten ven a Gaara los cuatro chicos se ponen a llorar, sus padres los ven y los chicos corren a los brazos de sus respectivos padres a excepción de Naru, el cual se puso de pie, Sakura se le acerca y lo trata de tranquilizar, mientras que la abuela Chiyo y Naruto le daban energía a Gaara para que reviviera, cuando se sienta Gaara alrededor están algunos ninjas de la aldea, pero Gaara escucha gritar a los niños.

Niños: Tío Gaara.

Gaara ve que se le abalanzan los cuatro chicos llorando, pero ve a uno que esta con su cara cubierta por su pelo, Gaara se pone de pie con dificultad y Naruto ayuda a Gaara a caminar.

Cuando llegan enfrente del chico Gaara le acaricia su cabello y le dice.

Gaara: Ya no hay por qué llorar Naru.

Naru alza su mirada, ve a Gaara el cual le esta sonriendo, Naru vuelve a llorar y se abalanza a los brazos de Gaara, Naru le dice.

Naru: Tío Gaara.

Ya entrada la tarde la aldea de la arena está reunida en la entrada atrás de toda la gente cuatro niños se abren paso entre la multitud, los cuatro al llegar en donde podían ver a los recién llegados vieron a la persona que dos de ellos le decían tío y los otros dos le decían papá, los cuatro se echaron a correr, los primeros en saludarlo fueron sus sobrinos al llegar sus hijos se los dio a su cuñado Shikamaru y cargo a sus dos hijos, los cuales estaban llorando sin parar hasta que escucharon un grito.

Hinata: Gaara.

Gaara: Hinata.

Hinata va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra Gaara, al llegar lo abrazo y le da un beso en los labios.

Después Gaara ve a Naru, el cual era ayudado por Kakashi, Gaara se les acerca y le dice a Naru.

Gaara: Perdón por haberte golpeado la otra vez no fue mi intención hacerlo.

Naru: No te preocupes por eso amigo.

Gaara ve la sonrisa que le puso Naru, Gaara se la regresa después ve las ropas de los dos chicos y les pregunta.

Gaara: ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

Naru: Jijijiji es una larga historia.

A la mañana siguiente después del entierro de Chiyo, los doce ninjas se despidieron; Gaara le da la mano a Naruto y también le hacen Naru y Gaara, los doce ninjas se ponen en camino a la aldea, pero como Gai-sensei trae cargado a Kakashi-sensei les dice.

Gai-sensei: Muy bien hagamos una carrera hasta la aldea.

Kakashi ve a su padre, el cual le da su mano y lo sube a su espalda y le dice.

Kakashi-sensei: Cógete fuerte.

Kakashi: Si papá.

Luego Lee carga a su hijo y los dos cejudos se van corriendo, mientras Neji carga a su hijo y Tenten a su hija, Naruto coge a su hijo, Sakura ve a Naru, el cual todavía esta lastimado y se van.

Ya en la tarde los doce ninjas llegan a la aldea, deciden llevar a Kakashi-sensei al hospital mientras que Kakashi iba por su madre, ya en el hospital les dan una habitación unos minutos después llega Ayame junto a Kakashi y atrás de ellos venia Tsudane y Shizune, después de hablar un rato Tsudane manda llamar a una ninja medico para que checara a los niños ya que le contaron con quien habían peleado.

Al llegar la ninja medico Naru la reconoció y la acompañaban dos niños al ver a Naru dijeron.

Niños: Naru hola.

Naru: Hola Ino y Sai.

La ninja ve a Naru, voltea a ver a Sakura y a Naruto los cuales saludaron a los chicos y a su madre.

Naru: Hola tía Ino.

La voz Naru la saco de sus pensamientos ya que el saluda a todos empieza a revisar a los niños.

Ya que dejaron salir a Naru del hospital por que tenía una herida no muy peligrosa, los tres Uzumaki se fueron a cenar al Ramen Ichiraku en donde se encontraron a Kakashi y a su abuelo haciendo el ramen, después de cenar los tres se fueron a casa, pero Naru estaba tan cansado que Naruto lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación, Naruto volvió a bajar pero lo que vio fue a Sakura dormida en el sofá Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y la subió a su habitación, Naruto ya se iba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto porque no te acuestas junto a mí.

Naruto: Estas segura Sakura.

Sakura: Si Naruto.

Los dos se quitan la ropa y se quedan en ropa interior, hasta cuando Sakura se le pone arriba a Naruto y le dice en voz baja.

Sakura: Porque no hacemos el amor.

Naruto: Esta bien Sakura.

Y los dos empiezan a quitarse la ropa interior hasta quedar los dos desnudos y se dan un beso en los labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La boda de Naruto y Sakura.

Ya habían hecho que Sasuke regresara a la aldea con sus nuevos compañeros, Naruto unos 10 dios después de que regresaron con Sasuke y sus nuevos compañeros, había tenido una cita con Sakura en el Ramen Ichiraku, en donde se encontraba Kakashi-sensei, Ayame, el Abuelo y Kakashi, pero ese día Kakis-sensei y Ayame habían salido habían dejado a Kakashi en la casa Uchiha junto a sus dos mejores amigos, mientras Naruto había terminado de cenar y también Sakura, así que los dos se fueron al techo de la torre Hokage, fue ahí enfrente de las cinco cabezas de los Hokages en donde Naruto se arrodillo enfrente de Sakura, se saco una cajita con un anillo con un pequeño diamante y le dice a Sakura.

Naruto: ¿Quieres casarte con migo Sakura?

Sakura se abalanza hacia Naruto, este se cae de espalda y le dice en voz baja.

Naruto: Creo que eso lo tomare como un si.

Sakura y Naruto se besan en los labios, después de unos minutos los dos Uzumakis fueron a la casa Uchiha, al llegar a la puerta Sasuke les abrió los tres amigos se saludaron y los recién llegados entraron a la casa en donde vive la pequeña familia Uchiha, Sasuke fue a la sala mientras que Naruto y Sakura esperaban a Naru, cuando regreso Sasuke traía en brazos a Naru ya que se había quedado dormido ene. Sofá junto con el pequeño Sasuke, la familia Uzumaki se fue a su casa, al llegar Naruto dejo a Naru en su cuarto y se fue a dormir con Sakura, a la mañana siguiente en la madrugada, Sakura escucho que algo se había roto y decidió despertar a Naruto.

Sakura: Naruto despierta, algo se rompió.

Naruto: Fue el vaso que le deje a Naru.

Sakura se levanta, se sale del cuarto, va al cuarto de Naru, lo ve se le acerca y ve que el vaso está roto, Sakura lo toca y regresa a su cuarto corriendo y le grita a Naruto.

Sakura: Naruto despierta, Naru está enfermo.

Naruto se para y va a ver a su hijo, le toca la frente, la cual la tiene muy caliente, los dos deciden ir al hospital, al llegar ven que no son los únicos que están ahí, ya que ponen a Naru en un cuarto con sus amigos llega Tsudane y Shizune a revisarlos, ya que amaneció Naru abrió con cuidado sus ojos y ve que sus padres están dormidos en unas sillas al lado suyo, Naru solo dice.

Naru: Mamá, papá.

Los dos nombrados se despertaron y ven al niño con los ojos abiertos, pero en eso entra Tsudane, la cual ve que el niño está despierto, se le acerca y le dice.

Tsudane: Vaya ya era hora de que despertaras y como siempre eres el ultimo en despertaste.

Naru: Jijijijiji lo siento Tsudane.

Naru: Jijijijiji lo siento Tsudane.

Pero en eso Naru pone una cara demasiado seria y Tsudane escucha que los demás chicos le dicen.

Neji: No creo que en esta época puedan curarnos.

Kakashi: Además creo que ya sabemos cuál era la lección.

Shikamaru: Y en nuestra época hay la cura.

Naru: Jijijijiji creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Todos los demás ven a Naru, este siente las miradas de todos, en eso ve a sus padres y Sakura le dice.

Sakura: No te puedes ir aun porque, quiero que estés en nuestra boda.

Naru le sonríe a su madre pero siente como sus ojos se le empiezan a cerrar hasta que los cierra, Naruto y Sakura se asustan pero Tsudane les dice.

Tsudane: No se preocupen el está muy cansado necesita reponer todo su chakra.

Ese día en la tarde Tsudane fue a ver a todos los chicos para decirles algo muy importante, todos estaban despiertos pero Naru al ver a Tsudane le sonríe y esta les dice.

Tsudane: Parece que hoy los tendré que enviar a su época ya que mañana se dará a conocer al sexto Hokage, ya que yo ya me retirare por cuestiones personales.

Todos los adultos al escuchar eso voltearon a ver a sus respectivos hijos, pero en eso Naru se levanta y va hacia Tsudane.

Naru: Me podrías decir el nombre del sexto Hokage.

Tsudane: No lo siento parece que quieren que sea una sorpresa, hoy los enviare de vuelta a todos los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento siete a las seis.

Al llegar la hora acordada todos los adultos se despiden de sus hijos y los chicos se toman de las manos, Tsudane empieza a hacer el jutsu y cuando acaba grita.

Tsudane: Jutsu de tiempo.

Todos los chicos desaparecen del lugar, Tsudane en su mano tiene la carta que se había dejado ella y solamente se puede ver esta frase.

Frase: Tsudane el sexto Hokage es.

Y no se alcanza a ver el nombre.

Ya en su época Naru abre sus ojos y ve que está en el hospital, en un cuarto él solo, voltea su mirada hacia la ventana y ve que es de día, pero en eso escucha la voz de su madre.

Sakura: Que bueno que ya estas despierto, será mejor que te vistas tenemos que ir a la ceremonia del anunciamiento del nuevo Hokage.

Naru: Si mamá.

Naru se pone su ropa y se van del hospital ya iban a llegar a la casa Uzumaki cuando Naru se detuvo y le pregunto a su madre.

Naru: ¿Mamá cuando se casaron tu y papá?

Sakura le sonríe y se pone a la misma altura de su hijo.

Sakura: Nosotros nos casamos hoy hijo.

Naru se sorprende, al ver la cara de su hijo Sakura le dice.

Sakura: Tu padre y yo tenemos el video de nuestra boda, después de la ceremonia lo podemos ver.

Naru: Enserio mamá.

Sakura mueve su cabeza en afirmación y Naru le da un abrazo, este se va corriendo hacia la casa donde los está esperando Naruto en la puerta, al ver venir a su hijo Naruto se puso muy feliz y Naru se puso más feliz porque ya había regresado a su hogar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: El nuevo Hokage.

Los tres Uzumakis se fueron a la torre Hokage en donde Naru reconoció a su abuelo, este le grito.

Naru: Abuelo.

Minato voltea a ver a Naru, el cual fue corriendo a los brazos de su abuelo, pero no estaba solo junto a Minato esta una mujer de pelo rojizo tomada de la mano de Minato, pero Naru no entendía que pasaba hasta que Minato le dijo.

Minato: Naru quiero que conozcas a tu abuela Kushina.

Naru la ve y Kushina ve a Naru hasta que Kushina le dice.

Kushina: Hasta que conozco a mi nieto Naruto, sí que te pareces a tu padre.

Naru la abraza, Kushina le regresa el abrazo, pero en eso Naru escucha la voz de Sakura.

Sakura: Naru apresúrate la ceremonia ya va a empezar.

Naru: Ya voy, adiós abuelitos.

Y sale corriendo hacia donde está su madre, Naru observa que están todos sus amigos ahí, pero escucha la voz de Tsudane que empezó a hablar.

Tsudane: Como sabrán yo soy la nieta del primer Hokage y eh sido la quinta Hokage, pero eh decidido dejarle a alguien más este puesto, es por eso que yo nombro como sexto Hokage a Naruto Uzumaki.

Naru no lo podía creer su padre seria el sexto Hokage, pero vio que su padre estaba muy serio, pero en eso Naru vio que su madre lo copio de los hombros y le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura: El ya sabía que Tsudane lo escogería a él, es por eso que estamos todos nosotros aquí.

Naru al escuchar eso volteo su mirada hacia los lados y vio que todos los que estaban ahí, estaban aplaudiendo, pero la voz de su padre hizo que la volviera a poner en la espalda del ahora Hokage.

Naruto: Como primer anuncio como Hokage les quiero decir que Tsudane y Jiraiya se van a casar.

Toda la aldea aplaudió, pero Naru y sus amigos pusieron sus miradas en los dos mencionados.

Naruto: Como segundo anuncio quiero que toda la aldea sepa que yo no soy el único que hará que la aldea este en paz sino que tendré con migo a mi familia y amigos.

Naru vio que su papá lo miraba y empezaron a salirle lagrimas entonces Naru se echo a correr a los brazos de su padre, al llegar a sus brazos Naru sintió como los brazos de su padre lo abrazaban y le dijo en voz baja.

Naruto: Ciento no habértelo dicho antes Naru.

Naru alza su mirada, se limpia las lágrimas con su chamarra y le dice.

Naru: No me importa además yo serré HOKAGE COMO TU.

Toda la aldea empieza a aplaudir y los dos se empiezan a reír, Sakura va hacia donde están Naruto y Naru, esta le da un beso en los labios a Naruto y Naru solamente abraza más fuerte a su padre.

Esa noche todos fueron a celebrar a la casa Uzumaki, mientras que los chicos veían todas las bodas de sus padres, ya entrada la noche solamente estaban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Kakashi-sensei, Ayame, Yamato, Sasuke, Kakashi y Naru, todos los adultos seguían hablando de cuando Naruto se convirtió en AMBU junto con sus demás compañeros, mientras los tres niños se habían quedado dormidos en uno de los sofás.

Ya que se fueron todos los invitados Naruto copio a Naru y lo subió a su cuarto, luego se fue a su cuarto en donde lo esperaba Sakura con ropa interior puesta y le dice.

Sakura: Ven aquí Naruto, yo no te eh dado mi felicitación.

Naruto: Jijijijiji esto sí que se pondrá interesante.

Naruto cerró la puerta y se quito su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, luego Sakura le dio un beso en los labios y esa noche hicieron el amor.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura fue a despertar a Naru ya que tenía que ir a la academia Ninja, pero Naru no se quería despertar hasta que Sakura le quito su pijama y le abrió a la regadera.

Al estar listo Naru bajo a desayunar un poco de cereal, pero Sakura le dice.

Sakura: Naru le podrías llevar el almuerzo a tu padre lo ha olvidado esta mañana.

Naru: ¿Voy a ir a la oficina de papá?

Sakura le mueve la cabeza en afirmación, entonces Naru se atraganta de su cereal, coge los dos almuerzos y se despidió de Sakura, al llegar a la torre Hokage Naru se encontró con Kakashi-sensei el cual le dijo.

Kakashi-sensei: Hola Naru, que haces por aquí.

Naru: Hola Kakashi-sensei, le eh venido a dejar el almuerzo a mi papá.

Kakashi-sensei: Bueno será mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde a la academia.

Naru: Si muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Naru se va corriendo a la oficina de su padre, pero enfrente de la puerta Naru choco con una persona que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Iruka-sensei: Hola Naru.

Naru miro a quien lo había saludado y este se para, le dice.

Naru: Buenos días Iruka-sensei.

Pero atrás de Iruka se escucha la voz de Naruto, el cual se está riendo de lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

Naruto: Jijijijiji ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí Naru?

Naru: Mamá te manda tu almuerzo papá, lo olvidaste en casa.

Naruto coge la bolsa de la mano de su hijo, pero en eso Naru voltea a ver el reloj; que está adentro de la oficina y le dice a Naruto.

Naru: Aaaaaaaaa voy a llegar tarde a la academia.

Y Naru sale corriendo de ahí, cuando llega a la puerta de su salón la abre y dice en voz alta.

Naru: siento llegar tarde sensei.

Pero al no obtener respuesta Naru alza su mirada y ve que no hay nadie en el salón, al no ver a nadie Naru va a su asiento habitual y decide sentarse, pero al pasar 10 minutos Naru se había quedado dormido, hasta que oye que alguien entra al salón, abre sus ojos y se pone de pie, pero se iba a llevar una sorpresa al ver que Gaara y Hinata entraban al salón, al ver a Naru, Gaara le dice.

Gaara: Uzumaki.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naru al ver a sus dos amigos pone una cara de sorpresa hasta que les dijo.

Naru: Pero que están haciendo ustedes aquí.

Gaara: Papá quiere que seamos ninjas, pero como en la arena ya no hay academia ninja decidió que nos viniéramos para aquí a Kohona.

Naru no quitaba su cara de asombro, pero le pregunto.

Naru: ¿Pero quién esta como Kazekage?

Gaara: Mi tío Kankuro es quien se quedo allá, ya que nuestro papá quiso quedarse con nosotros hasta que nos graduemos de la academia, pero seremos ninjas de la arena.

Naru solo se empieza a reír hasta que escucha la voz de Hinata que le pregunta.

Hinata: ¿Pero Naru por que estabas aquí tu solo?

Naru: Bueno es que tuve que pasar a dejarle a mi papá su almuerzo porque lo dejo en la casa, pero como hoy nos daban nuestros horarios de todo el mes no llegue a tiempo.

Después los tres amigos se van hacia el bosque donde están los demás alumnos al llegar Kurenai ve que con los dos chicos que habían ido por unas cosas para ella había llegado con ellos Naruto Uzumaki, así que se les acerco a los tres recién llegados, al ver a Kurenai, Naru le hace una reverencia de saludo y le dice.

Naru: Siento llegar tarde Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Me parece que tendrás que hacer un entrenamiento para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero en eso aparece Iruka-sensei y le dice a Kurenai.

Iruka-sensei: Kurenai no fue culpa de que Naru allá llegado tarde a tu clase es que ha tenido que ir a la torre Hokage, ya que el Hokage lo estaba esperando.

Naru ve a Iruka, el cual le regala una sonrisa y Naru se la regresa, ya al acabar la clase los diecisiete chicos se fueron al Ramen Ichiraku, pero Naru se llevo una sorpresa al ver que todos los adultos están allí, ya que les hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el reinicio de clases en la academia, pero Naru al ver a su papá estaba allí se puso mucho más feliz, ya que ahora su papá era el Hokage no iba a tener mucho tiempo.

Después de unas horas los Uzumakis se fueron a su casa, al llegar Naruto vio a su hijo, el cual se estaba viendo al espejo y se puso una mano donde tenía su antigua banda, Naruto le dice.

Naruto: Cierra los ojos.

Naru ve a su papá; que le esta sonriendo y cierra sus ojos hasta que Naruto le dice.

Naruto: Ahora ábrelos.

Naru los abre y ve que tiene puesta su banda, se voltea y le empiezan a salir lágrimas, Naru se abalanza a los brazos de Naruto y este le dice.

Naruto: Creo que tendrán que seguir siendo gennis no oficiales.

Naru lo abraza mas fuerte hasta que empieza a llorar mucho más de lo que ya estaba llorando y le dice a Naruto.

Naru: Gracias papá.

Naruto lo abraza más fuerte, ya más tarde los tres se van a dormir y Naru mucho más feliz con su banda en frente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La nueva misión del equipo siete.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, pero algo sorprendente había pasado durante los seis meses que habían pasado, los diecisiete chicos de la clase de Naru se iban a graduar ya que todos se habían vuelto muy fuertes, Naruto sabía que esos chicos lo iban a lograr ya que desde que él había regresado del entrenamiento con Jiraiya puso a entrenar a Naru, pero su hijo ya sabía algunas cosas, ese día Naru se había despertado temprano y Naruto todavía no se había ido a la torre Hokage así que los dos desayunaron juntos, Naru estaba tan nervioso que cuando acabo se abalanzo a los brazos a Naruto y se puso a llorar hasta que Naruto se pone a su altura y le dice.

Naruto: No te preocupes lo harás bien.

Naruto le sonríe, pero Naru lo abraza más fuerte y Naruto le acaricia el pelo hasta que Naru se tranquilizo.

Al llegar a la academia Naru fue a su salón y vio que todos sus amigos estaban allí esperando a que llegara Iruka-sensei, Naru fue a su asiento y se sentó, unos minutos después apareció Iruka con una lista en su mano derecha, se les quedo viendo y les dijo.

Iruka-sensei: Bien el examen será del jutsu de transformación y también de su puntería con los kunai, serán dos pruebas, el que comenzara será Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke: Si.

Iruka y Sasuke salen del aula, al irse Naru se para, va a la puerta y se sale, pero Kakashi ve a Naru y se asoma por la ventana, ve a Naru enfrente del árbol donde practicaban con los kunais.

Naru coge los kunai que traía en su pantalón negro con naranja y se pone a practicar con los kunai, ya había pasado cuatro horas, pero Naru seguía practicando hasta que siente la mano de alguien en su hombro que le dice.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki es tu turno.

Naru da un gran suspiro y se mete los kunais de nuevo a su pantalón, al llegar al salón Naru no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su papá era el otro sensei que lo vería hacer el examen para convertirse en gennin.

Iruka: Bien el primer examen es el del jutsu de transformación.

Naru no quitaba la vista de su papá hasta que escucha la voz de la Iruka.

Iruka: Te tienes que transformar en el Hokage, Naruto.

Naru ve a su papá, el cual se pone de pie, entonces Naru hace la posición de manos y grita.

Naru: Jutsu de transformación.

Delante de Iruka y Naruto esta Naru con los ojos cerrados, pero traía puesto la misma ropa que su papá, cuando abrió sus ojos vio como se le quedaban viendo en eso Naruto le dice.

Naruto: Vaya parece que ya puedes dominar un poco el jutsu de transformación.

Naru se ve en el espejo, ve como traía la misma ropa que su papá, pero no tenía la misma altura, seguía teniendo su altura normal, pero en eso se escucho la voz de Iruka decir.

Iruka: Bien pasemos a la prueba con los kunai.

Naru: Si.

Los tres salen del salón y van al bosque, hasta donde se encuentra un área despejada, en donde están unas tablas de madera en forma de chunnis, Naru ve a Iruka, el cual le dice.

Iruka: Bien Naruto tendrás que lanzarles todos tus kunais a todas estas tablas de manera para que lo hagas en un tiempo de un minuto.

Naru ve a su papá, el cual le regala una sonrisa y voltea a ver a Iruka, luego le dice.

Naruto: Iruka yo le enseñare como.

Iruka: Pero Hokage.

Naruto se empieza a reír y aprieta el botón del cronometro, que tenía en la mano Iruka, Naru solo ve como su padre corrió hacia donde estaban todas las tablas, pero vio que solo iba al centro, cuando llego vio que saco sus kunais y los lanzo, cuando acaba Naru se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio que su papá había utilizado el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, las cuales también habían tirado sus kunais y habían anotado en todos los tablones de madera y en puntos vitales, Naruto desapareció todas las replicas y se le acerca a su hijo y le dijo.

Naruto: Los hice cuando iba corriendo y al llegar al centro nos pusimos en los cuatro puntos cardinales y lanzamos nuestros kunais, ahora te toca a ti pero sé que lo lograras.

Naru: Si.

Iruka: Bien estás listo Naruto.

Naru le mueve la cabeza en afirmación, después de unos minutos se ve que vienen tres hombres del bosque, Sakura y los demás ven al niño que Naruto trae en brazos, el cual traía sus ropas rasgadas, pero al llegar con Sakura, Naru abrió sus ojos y le regalo una sonrisa a su mamá, le dice.

Naru: Jijijijiji parece que ya soy un gennin.

Sakura ve la ropa de su hijo y la de los otros dos, les pregunta.

Sakura: ¿Qué les paso?

Naruto: Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con unos animales salvajes.

Después todos se fueron a celebrar al Ramen Ichiraku, después de unos días ya que sabían que iban a formar parte del equipo siete y que Kakashi-sensei sería su maestro, pero después de eso tuvieron algunas misiones, pero un día apareció Shikamaru en el Ramen Ichiraku cuando vio a los cuatro chicos, se les acerco y les dijo.

Shikamaru: Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke y Naruto, el Hokage los quiere ver en la sala de misiones ahora mismo.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de ahí corriendo hacia la torre Hokage, pero Naru se paro y puso su vista en las seis cabezas de los Hokages, pero se quedo viendo la cara de su papá y después siguió su camino hacia la oficina de misiones, cuando llegaron los cuatro chicos entraron y vieron que estaban todos los senseis ahí, pero no vieron a Kakashi-sensei así que los chicos se pararon enfrente de todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: El sustituto de Kakashi-sensei.

Los chicos vieron que todos se les quedaban viendo hasta que escucharon que tocaban a la puerta y Naruto dijo.

Naruto: Adelante.

Los chicos vieron entrar a un chico de unos 16 años de pelo negro y con la ropa que vestían los jounins y dijo.

Chico: Siento haber llegado tarde Hokage.

Naruto: Esta bien Konohamaru.

Pero es interrumpido por la voz de su hijo.

Naru: El será el sustituto de Kakashi-sensei verdad papá.

Naruto voltea a ver a Naru y le sonríe, pero Konohamaru tenía una cara de sorpresa; ya que Tsudane lo había enviado a una misión muy larga, Naru se le quedo viendo y le sonríe, Naruto va a su lugar y dice.

Naruto: Muy bien equipo siete ya que tienen a su nuevo sensei tendrán una nueva misión.

Naru: Yo ya no quiero más misiones de rango D son muy aburridas, además si quiero convertirme en Hokage tengo que demostrar mis habilidades.

Naruto le sonríe y desaparece de su silla, aparece enfrente de Naru y le revuelve el pelo, le dice.

Naruto: Jijijijiji vaya si que te pareces a mi cuando era un niño.

Naruto voltea a ve a Iruka el cual le dice.

Iruka: Hokage está seguro de que están listos.

Naruto: Si lo estoy Iruka, bien equipo siete les daré una misión de rango B.

Naru se entusiasma, Naruto les explica su misión, al salir de ahí Konohamaru ve a los cuatro chicos y les dice.

Konohamaru: Bien primero mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi y fui el nieto del tercer Hokage.

Kakashi: Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y soy hijo de Ayame y Kakashi-sensei.

Jiraiya: Mi nombre es Jiraiya y soy hijo de Tsudane y Jiraiya.

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy hijo de Sasuke y Karin.

Naru: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Haruno y soy hijo de Sakura y Naruto.

Luego Konohamaru les indico que se verían en donde habían visto por última vez al gato.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar y se pusieron los comunicadores para empezar a buscar al gato, después de un rato Kakashi les hablo a todos los demás para que supieran que había visto al gato, ya que los cuatro chicos se juntaron empezaron a perseguir al gato hasta que vieron que se dirigía a la aldea así que lo siguen, hasta que Naru se tropieza con el abuelo de Kakashi le grita.

Abuelo: Konohamaru.

Pero ve que no es Konohamaru si no que es Naru.

Abuelo: Naru.

Naru se va hasta que salta una pared y atrapa al gato, porque sus amigos lo acorralaron, después de ser atrapado empezó a aruñar a Naru, luego los cuatro chicos junto con Konohamaru van a la torre Hokage.

Mientras Naruto ve que vienen y junto a él esta Kakashi-sensei vestido normal pero trae vendas en sus brazos y le dice.

Kakashi-sensei: Estas seguro de que Konohamaru podrá controlar a Naru, recuerda que el también tiene sellado a Kyuubi.

Naruto: Si lo estoy, pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo ya que necesito que tu estés con él para que lo puedas controlar a él.

Se escucha que tocan a la puerta, Kakashi-sensei desaparece y Naruto dice.

Naruto: Adelante.

Los cuatro chicos entran, ahí estaba la dueña del gato, Naru se lo da y la señora le da el dinero a Iruka, ya que no está la señora, Konohamaru ve a los cuatro chicos, pero Naru empieza a hablar.

Naru: Esta misión fue muy fácil para ser de rango.

Naruto: Jijijijiji parece que me descubriste Naru, así es esta misión no era de rango B sino que era de rango D, Naru.

Naru se sienta en el piso con los brazos cruzados y Naruto se le acerca, le dice.

Naruto: No quiero que nada malo les pase a ti y a todos tus amigos que se han convertido en gennins.

Naru no le hace caso ya que él quería una misión de alto grado para poder demostrar su poder.

Naruto: Lo siento pero no puedo dares una misión de ese rango todavía.

Naru se pone de pie, Naruto lo ve que tiene tapada su cara por su cabello, entonces Naruto le coge el mentón y le dice.

Naruto: No quiero que nada malo te pase a ti.

Naruto ve que Naru trae toda la cara rasguñada y sus brazos también así que Naruto le alborota el pelo a Naru y le dice.

Naruto: Sera mejor que vayas a ver a tu mamá para que te cure esos rasguños.

Naru: Si papá.

Los cuatro chicos salen de ahí, pero Konohamaru es detenido por la voz de Naruto.

Naruto: Konohamaru quisiera hablar contigo.

Konohamaru: Claro Hokage dígame.

Naruto ve desde la ventana a los cuatro chicos que se alejan de la torre Hokage y le dice.

Naruto: Quiero que tengas muy bien vigilado a Naru, no quiero que le vaya a pasar algo a él o alguno de sus compañeros.

Konohamaru: Si Hokage.

Naruto: Te puedes retirar.

Konohamaru sale de la oficina, mientras Naruto sigue viendo a los cuatro chicos y escucha la voz de Iruka.

Iruka: Estas seguro que el debe de tener vigilado a Naru.

Naruto: Si lo estoy además este presentimiento que tengo me dice que algo va a pasar muy pronto pero no se qué.

Al pasar 2 meses Kakashi-sensei se incorporo al equipo siete, pero lo que vio le sorprendió ya que los cuatro chicos habían estado entrenando muy duro y habían estado teniendo muchas misiones de rango D, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Naru traía puesto el mismo collar que su padre.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: El regreso de Orochimaru.

Era un día normal en Konoha ya que Naru había hecho una travesura; Naru había pintado las cabezas de los Hokages, Naru sabia que lo iban atrapar si se dejaba, los dos chunnis que lo iban persiguiendo vieron que había bajado la velocidad así que lo pudieron atrapar.

Chunnin 1: Ahora si estarás en problemas Naru.

Naru: Ehy ¿A dónde me llevan?

Chunnin 2: El Hokage nos dijo que si volvías a causar problemas te lleváramos ante él.

Naru pone cara de asombro, mientras lo llevaban el trataba de soltarse de las manos de los chunnins, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de su papá Naru se escondió detrás de los dos chunnins, Naruto les dice.

Naruto: Adelante.

Naruto ve a los dos chunnins, atrás de ellos Naruto ve el pelo güero de su hijo, Naruto deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y les pregunta.

Naruto: ¿Esta vez que hizo?

Chunnin 1: El pinto las cabezas de los Hokages.

Naru sigue escondido detrás de los chunnins hasta que escucha la voz de su papá.

Naruto: Bien yo hablare con el acerca de su castigo.

Los chunnins hacen que Naru entre a la oficina y cierran la puerta, en eso Naru escucha la voz de su padre.

Naruto: Bien Naru tu castigo será limpiar las cabezas y el sensei que te cuidara seré yo.

Naru ya iba a reclamar cuando sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro y le dice.

Naruto: Se que quieres convertirte en Hokage y que todo esto lo haces porque yo así era, pero tú no tienes que pasar por todo esto.

Naru: Si lo sé papá, pero yo quiero ser igual a ti.

Naruto lo ve con nostalgia y le sonríe, Naru le regresa la sonrisa.

Naruto: Bien ya te puedes ir a y una cosa antes de que te vayas no le digas nada a mamá.

Naru: Esta bien.

Naru sale corriendo de ahí, en eso aparece Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei: Ya están todos reunidos Hokage.

Naruto: Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto y Kakashi-sensei van a la sala de conferencia en donde están reunidos todos los jounins y chunnins que tienen bajo cuidado gennins, enfrente de Naruto se ponen Kurenai-sensei, Gay-sensei, Asuma-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, Naruto ve a los cuatro y les dice.

Naruto: Están seguros que están listos para esto.

Iruka lo interrumpe, Naruto se le queda viendo y dice.

Iruka: Pero Hokage ellos todavía no están listos yo los conozco bien a todos ellos.

Naruto: Jijijijiji si lo se Iruka pero debes entender de que ellos ya no son tus estudiantes, pero siendo yo papá de uno de ellos se que él está listo y muchos de nosotros somos padres de uno de ellos y sabemos de que están preparados y más uno de ellos.

Iruka: Lo entiendo Hokage.

Naruto: Bien entonces los diecisiete novatos van a participar en el examen chunnin.

Todos: Si Hokage.

Naruto: Bien se pueden retirar.

Kakashi-sensei se va a donde habían quedado de ver a sus cuatro estudiantes, los cuales al verlo dos de ellos le reclamaron su tardanza en llegar, Kakashi-sensei se disculpa con ellos y les dijo.

Kakashi-sensei: Bien hoy les eh venido a dar a ustedes cuatro la inscripción para el examen chunnin.

Kakashi: Enserio papá.

Kakashi-sensei les mueve la cabeza en afirmación y le da a cada uno una hoja con su nombre y con toda la información del examen.

Sasuke: Genial papá se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea esto.

Kakashi: Jejejejeje deja que lo vea mamá se pondrá feliz.

Jiraiya P: Jijijijiji deja que mis padres lo vean.

Naru no dijo nada, el estaba feliz por dentro pero se acordó de que tenía el castigo, así que cuando acabo la reunión con el equipo siete Naru se dirigió al lugar donde vería a su papá para que limpiara las cabezas de los Hokages, ya que empezó su papá vio que no había dicho nada así que Naruto le dijo.

Naruto: Naru si te apresuras podemos ir a comer ramen.

Al escuchar eso Naru voltea a ver a su papá y le sonríe.

Naru: Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Y todos los clones de sombras de Naru empiezan a limpiar las cabezas de los Hokages, al terminar Naru hace desaparecer a los clones y su padre se le acerca.

Naruto: Bien vamos a comer ramen.

Pero en eso Naruto siente como un ataque se dirigía a ellos, así que coge a Naru y lo pone a salvo, Naruto ve que su atacante se pone enfrente de él y le dice.

Orochimaru: Vaya pero miren lo que tenemos aquí pero si es el chico con el zorro de nueve colas y a un mocoso.

Naruto: Orochimaru pero como es que estas aquí si yo ye mate.

Orochimaru: No es así porque Kabuto tenía un poco de mi sangre e hizo un clon mío.

Naruto sintió como Naru se aferraba mas a él, lo baja y le dice con voz seria.

Naruto: Vete de aquí ahora y abisales a todos los AMBUS.

Naru no se podía mover porque tenía tanto miedo hasta que su padre le grita.

Naruto: Es una orden Naru.

Naru: Si Hokage.

Naruto sabía que Naru nunca le llamaría así a no ser de que su pequeño hijo tuviese mucho miedo, mientras Naru se va corriendo del lugar ve como la gente sale corriendo de sus casas y son indicadas por los chunnins hacia los refugios, Naru al ver a Iruka-sensei se acerco a él pero cuando llego a él había desaparecido así que sigue corriendo con los ojos cerrados hasta que se tropieza con Iruka-sensei, al verlo Naru se abalanza a los brazos de este y se pone a llorar, Iruka lo carga y le dice.

Iruka: Te llevare con tu madre debe de estar muy preocupada por ti Naru.

Naru: Pero mi papá necesita ayuda.

Iruka: No te preocupes ya fueron a ayudarlo.

Iruka lleva a Naru al patio del hospital de Konoha en donde están todos sus amigos y sus mamás de ellos, Sakura al ver a su pequeño en brazos de Iruka corre hacia él y lo abraza, Naru empezó a llorar en los brazos de su madre, cuando se tranquilizo Sakura lo llevo con sus amigos.

Mientras en la pelea Naruto veía como todos los aliados de Orochimaru eran derrotados por los AMBUS hasta que solo quedo Orochimaru.

AMBU 1: Hokage le ayudaremos.

Naruto: No hace falta.

AMBU 2: Pero Hokage.

Naruto: Jijijijiji yo acabare con él.

Orochimaru: Así que eres el nuevo Hokage.

Naruto: Si y uno de los más fuertes y hábiles que hay.

Mientras Naru veía hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea y grito con toda la energía que tenia.

Naru: Papá.

Naruto escucho ese grito y supo que su hijo y sus amigos estaban con él así que desidia hacer su técnica más poderosa, desde donde estaba Naru se veía un destello de chakra y se sintió un temblor, en eso empezaron a aparecer todos los ninjas.

Kakashi: Papá.

Ayame: Kakashi.

Karin: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Papá.

Tsudane: Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Papá.

Hinata: Gaara.

Hinata y Gaara: Papá.

Temari: Shikamaru.

Temari y Shikamaru: Papá.

Ino: Sai.

Ino y Sai: Papá.

Carla: Chonji.

Chonji: Papá.

Letty: Lee.

Lee: Papá.

Sora: Shino.

Shino: Papá.

Kary: Kiba.

Kiba: Papá.

Kurenai: Asuma.

Asuma: Papá.

Naru al ver a todos sus amigos con sus papás pensó en lo peor, pero en eso enfrente de el apareció su papá con su sonrisa de siempre pero se cayó al piso desmayado por todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, Tsudane se acerco al Hokage para curarle sus heridas y revisarlo para que no tuviera algún problema mayor interno, pero solo se había desmayado por falta de chakra.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: El primer examen.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio a su querida Sakura enfrente de el con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura: Que bien ya despertaste.

Naruto: Jijijijiji sí.

Naruto siente que alguien lo abraza, voltea a ver y ve como su pequeño hijo lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados, pero en eso escucha la voz de Sakura.

Sakura: A estado así desde que te desmayaste.

Naruto le acaricia la mejilla a su hijo, pero esta escena es interrumpida por Kakashi-sensei; el cual venia con su familia a visitar al Hokage; Kakashi-sensei al ver a Naruto despierto le sonrió; ya que traía cargando a su hijo; Kakashi-sensei le dice a

Kakashi-sensei: Que bueno que ya despertó Hokage.

Naruto: Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei y Ayame le entregan las flores que le habían comprado, unos minutos después llego Sasuke con su familia; pero Sasuke trae cargando a su hijo; Sasuke le regala una sonrisa a Naruto, el cual se la regresa.

Sasuke: Que bien que ya estas despierto.

Naruto: Jijijijiji si lo sé Sasuke.

Los seis adultos se ponen a platicar de lo que había pasado en la pelea contra Orochimaru, al llegar al tema de cómo Naruto se había desmayado Sasuke le dice.

Sasuke: Ya que estabas desmayado Tsudane quería revisarte pero no podía porque Naru no quería soltarte.

Naruto: Jijijijiji cuando le di el golpe final a Orochimaru escuche que grito papá, pero sentí que él y todos ustedes estaban ahí ayudándome.

Unos días después Naruto había estado viendo lo del examen chunnin y casi no veía a su familia, hasta que un día llego temprano a casa, al entrar a la casa escucha los gritos de sus dos pequeños hijos.

Naru: Saku déjame.

Saku: No quiero.

Naruto solo ve como sus dos hijos se están peleando, pero en eso ve una foto en donde están los dos niños con una sonrisa.

Flash Back.

Se ve a Naruto y a Naru afuera de una de las habitaciones del hospital de Konoha, esperando a que la enfermera saliera, Naruto trae cargando a Naru de un año de edad, el cual está dormido, unos minutos después la enfermera sale y le dice a Naruto.

Enfermera: Ya puede pasar.

Naruto entra a la habitación cargando a Naru medio dormido, en la cama esta Sakura cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Naruto se acerca con Naru y Sakura le dice a Naru.

Sakura: Naru saluda a tu hermanita Sakura.

Naruto: Jijijijiji así que así se llamara.

Sakura: Si.

Fin del Flash Back.

Los dos niños voltean a ver quien había llegado, los dos corren a los brazos de su padre para saludarlo.

Saku: Hola papi.

Naruto: Hola hijita.

Naru: Hola papá.

Naruto: Hola hijo.

Ese día Naru fue con sus amigos a entrenar ya que solo faltaban tres días para que hicieran el primer examen chunnin. Los días fueron pasando hasta que llego el día del examen los cuatro integrantes del equipo siete habían llagado a donde se llevaría a cabo el examen, en donde los estaban esperando los demás, todos se sientan en sus lugares cuando llega Ibusa el cual les da las indicaciones del examen y comienzan.

Naru después de un rato de disimular de que estaba escribiendo levanta la mano y le dice a Ibusa.

Naru: Ya termine, pero podría ir a tomar aire fresco.

Ibusa: Si.

Dos chunnins acompañan a Naru al patio, pero antes de salir se encuentra con Kakashi-sensei.

Naru: Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei: Hola Naru ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naru ve a las otras personas que están con Kakashi-sensei, Naru les sonríe y le dice a Kakashi-sensei.

Naru: Estoy tomando un poco de aire fresco.

Naru se sienta junto a Kakashi-sensei y se pone a escuchar la conversación de los cuatro jounnins, hasta que los dos chunnins que acompañaban a Naru uno le dice.

Chunnin 1: Ya tienes que regresar.

Naru: Esta bien.

Naru se despide de los cuatro jounnins y se va al salón, al llegar toma su lugar y escucha a Ibusa.

Ibusa: Bien los que piensen que no van a poder con la pregunta 10 retírense, pero se tendrá que retirar todo el equipo y no podrán repartir de nuevo el examen nunca más.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Jiraiya ven a Naru que está muy calmado con eso que había dicho Ibusa, pero en eso ven que Naru se pone de pie y le dice.

Naru: Bien creo que queremos todos saber cuál es la pregunta 10.

Ibusa ve que ya nadie se salía del salón, pero en eso escucha la voz de Naru.

Naru: Yo nunca me rendiré por que seré el próximo Hokage y un Hokage me ha enseñado que no debo rendirme nunca.

Ibusa ve como la actitud de Naru contagia a los demás y les dice.

Ibusa: Pues felicidades han pasado este primer examen.

Ibusa les empieza a explicar de qué se trataba el examen, pero en eso la ventana se rompe y enfrente junto a Ibusa esta Anko.

Ibusa: Tan temprano como siempre Anko.

Anko: Dejaste pasar a muchos esta vez Ibusa.

Ya que todos se habían retirado del aula Ibusa recoge todos los exámenes y cuando recoge el de Naru lo ve.

Ibusa pensando: Vaya así que deje pasar al hijo del Hokage que no contesto ninguna, si que se parece a su padre.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: El segundo examen da comienzo.

A la mañana siguiente Naru y el equipo siete se reunió temprano a las afueras del bosque prohibido para entrenar, cuando fue hora se reunieron todos los participantes y Anko les explico lo de los rollos del aire y tierra, cuando Kakashi recibió el rollo de aire los cuatro niños se pusieron en marcha para buscar el rollo de tierra, el primer día los chicos pelearon con un equipo de la aldea de la arena y les ganaron, pero al ver que ellos también tenían el rollo del aire se lo dejaron y fueron en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche, cuando se instalaron en una cueva los cuatro niños se pusieron a pensar para hacer un plan.

Naru: Tengo un plan que les parece si primero buscamos la torre y mientras que la buscamos vamos peleando con los equipos que nos vayamos encontrando.

Kakashi: Buena idea Naru.

Sasuke: Si Naru.

Jiraiya: Si muy buena idea Naru.

Los cuatro niños se quedan dormidos, a la mañana siguiente empiezan a buscar la torre y se encuentran con un equipo de Konoha que los chicos ya habían hecho el examen una vez, los cuatro niños los ven y Naru les dice.

Naru: Peleen con nosotros.

Ikari: No creo que quieran pelear con chicos más grandes que ustedes.

Sasuke: Claro que si queremos.

Atsumi: Muy bien ustedes lo pidieron.

Los chicos grandes empiezan a atacar a los cuatro niños pero ellos no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente, así que los cuatro niños empiezan a atacarlos.

Sasuke: Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Kakashi: Chidori.

Jiraiya: Summon.

Naru: Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Los cuatro niños los atacan, pero los del otro equipo también lo hacen.

Ikari: Dragon de rayo.

Atsumi: Rafaga de viento.

Kaoru: Tumba de tierra.

Nasuo: Dragon de agua.

Así empieza la batalla entre los equipos cada quien golpeaba a su contrincante hasta que Naru vio que los cuatro chicos estaban en un mismo sitio así que miro a sus compañeros y los tres le movieron la cabeza en afirmación así que Naru se pone enfrente de sus contrincantes.

Naru: Rasegan.

Los cuatro chicos salen disparados cuando Kakashi atrapa el rollo de la tierra, los cuatro niños siguen buscando la torre hasta que Jiraiya les grita a sus compañeros por el comunicador.

Jiraiya: Ya la encontré.

Los tres restante llegan a donde se encuentra Jiraiya, los cuatro niños deciden entrar, al entrar ven que aparece Iruka enfrente de ellos, al ver a Iruka-sensei los cuatro niños se ponen felices de ver lo y cada uno lo abraza.

Sasuke: Hola Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei: Hola pequeño Sasuke.

Kakashi: Hola Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei: Hola pequeño Kakashi.

Jiraiya: Hola Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei: Hola pequeño Jiraiya.

Naru voltea a ver a Iruka-sensei, el cual le regala una sonrisa y Naru se la regresa y le dice.

Iruka-sensei: Hola pequeño Naruto.

Naru: Hola Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei les explica lo de la siguiente etapa del segundo examen, ya que acabo la primera etapa del segundo examen los niños se reunieron con los demás equipos y enfrente de todos los equipos se encuentra el Hokage y los senseis de todos los equipos, Naruto empieza a dar su discurso pero Naru se empieza a sentir que se le acaba el chakra y antes de que acabara su discurso Naruto solo vio como Naru se desmayaba, así que Naruto se desaparece y atrapa a Naru, pero al atraparlo siente como su chakra era quitado así que rápidamente lo pone en el suelo y siente como su chakra regresa, Naruto ve a Kakashi-sensei y le dice.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei puedes ver un chupa chakra.

Kakashi-sensei utiliza su sharingan y ve al objeto al que se refería Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei: Si así es Hokage.

Naruto hace que traigan una camilla para que llevaran a Naru a la enfermería, en la enfermería estaba Sakura y Saku esperando que llegara Naru en la camilla, sus compañeros se quedaron con Kakashi-sensei para que empezara la segunda etapa del segundo examen.

Mientras en la enfermería Naru seguía desmayado, ya que Ino le estaba tratando de quitar el chupa chakra, ya que se lo quitaron le pusieron algunos medicamentos para que se regenerara su energía, Saku ya que le habían quitado el chupa chakra se acerco a Naru ya que estaba preocupada por su hermano mayor.

Naruto se había quedado afuera de la habitación junto a él estaba Sakura la cual seguía preocupada por su hijo, pero en eso aparece un AMBU el cual saluda al Hokage y a la esposa del Hokage.

AMBU: Hokage ya mandamos el chupa chakra al laboratorio para que lo examinen.

Naruto: Esta bien Konohamaru.

El AMBU se quita su máscara y ve al Hokage con una cara de preocupación.

Konohamaru: Esta seguro que Naru estará bien.

Naruto: Si así es, además el es un chico fuerte.

Detrás de Konohamaru se escucha la voz de los dos niños que se encontraban en la habitación.

Naru: Saku ya suéltame.

Saku: No quiero.

Los tres adultos entran a la habitación y ven como los dos niños están peleando hasta que Naruto se empieza a reír.

Naruto: Jijijijiji qué bueno que ya estas despierto Naru.

Naru ve a los tres adultos y luego a su hermanita y le dice.

Naru: Si papá.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: La segunda etapa del segundo examen da comienzo.

Mientras donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda etapa los tres integrantes que había del equipo siete estaban preocupados por Naru ya que ellos habían sido amigos desde siempre, Kakashi-sensei ve a los tres niños así que decide ir a ver como estaba Naru, al llegar a la habitación vio a Naru que estaba observando por la ventana desde su cama las nubes.

Kakashi-sensei: Vaya parece que ya recuperaste el conocimiento.

Naru voltea su vista hacia Kakashi-sensei, mientras Naru le sonríe.

Naru: Si así es Kakashi-sensei.

Después de unos minutos llega Iruka-sensei y les dice a los dos presentes.

Iruka-sensei: Ya va a comenzar la segunda etapa.

Kakashi-sensei: Gracias Iruka.

Kakashi-sensei se desaparece de la habitación, pero Naru ya estaba a punto de pararse de la cama cuando es detenido por Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei: Me han dicho tus padres que no te dejar ir hasta que todo tu chakra y tu cuerpo se recuperaran.

Naru: Esta bien Iruka-sensei.

En donde se encontraban los tres integrantes que había del equipo siete aparece Kakashi-sensei enfrente de ellos, los tres niños ven a Kakashi-sensei y les dice.

Kakashi-sensei: Naru se encuentra bien.

Los tres niños se ponen felices al escuchar la noticia, pero en eso se escucha una voz que los chicos ya habían escuchado antes.

Ikari: Jajajajaja al parecer ustedes no podrán vencernos de nuevo sin su compañero.

Sasuke ve que Jiraiya les va a pegar en la cara, pero lo detiene antes que lo haga y los voltea a ver y les dice.

Sasuke: Eso lo veremos.

El otro equipo se aleja de ahí, los tres niños ven como se alejan los chicos, hasta que escuchan unas voces muy conocidas por ellos.

Ita: Sasuke.

Aya: Kakashi.

Tsu: Jiraiya.

Los tres niños voltean a ver, a unos niños un año menor que ellos que van corriendo hacia ellos, pero también se fijan en las personas que están atrás de los tres niños, al llegar los tres pequeños niños a ellos los abrazan y dicen.

Sasuke: Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kakashi: Ayame tu también ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jiraiya: Tsudane tu también ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero en eso las personas que están atrás de los tres pequeños niños se acercan y les dicen.

Karin: Hemos venido a verlos.

Ayame: Además no nos perderíamos por nada del mundo sus encuentros.

Tsudane: Creo que no serán los únicos que van a tener público.

Los tres chicos voltean a ver y ven a todos los papás de sus amigos, en eso aparecen Sasuke y Jiraiya junto a sus esposas y les dicen.

Jiraiya: Así podremos ver si han aprendido algo.

Sasuke: Además de que podrán demostrar que son dignos de ser chunnins.

Los tres niños ven a cada uno de sus padres y se abalanzan a los brazos de sus padres, en eso escuchan una voz conocida por ellos.

Saku: Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya.

Los tres niños voltean a ver a la pequeña Sakura a la cual venia corriendo, pero los tres niños se asombran al escuchar la voz de la persona que venía atrás de Saku.

Naru: Jijijijiji hola chicos.

Jiraiya al ver a Naru corre hacia él y lo abraza, Kakashi y Sasuke hacen lo mismo, pero Sasuke pone una cara seria y le dice.

Sasuke: Porque enviaste a un clon.

Naru C: Jijijijiji creo que no te pude engañar amigo.

El clon de Naru se rasca la cabeza y se empieza a reír hasta que Sasuke le grita.

Sasuke: Eso no es gracioso Naru, además no debes de gastarte tu chakra.

Naru C: Jijijijiji no te preocupes Sasuke además solo vine a decirles que estaré observando las peleas desde mi cuarto por la televisión.

Sasuke: Baka.

El clon de Naru se empieza a reír y desaparece, en eso Sasuke escucha la voz de Saku.

Saku: Mira Sasuke.

Saku señala a la pizarra donde aparece el nombre Sasuke Uchiha vs. Ikari Takamura, los tres niños voltean a ver hacia donde se encontraba el contrincante de Sasuke y los amigos de este, con los padres de los chicos, en eso escuchan la voz de Ibiki.

Ibiki: Los participantes favor de pasar a la arena de combate.

Los dos se ven y luego Sasuke ve a sus amigos y luego a sus padres y a su hermano, Sasuke le dice.  
>Sasuke: Acaba con él.<p>

Sasuke P: Si lo hare.

El pequeño Sasuke baja a donde esta Ibiki y Ikari, Sasuke ve a su contrincante, los dos se saludan, mientras en el cuarto donde esta Naru prende la televisión y pone el canal donde pasarían los combates en eso entran Sakura y Naruto.

Naruto: Vaya parece que el primero en participar va a ser Sasuke.

Naru: Jijijijiji si así es.

Los tres se ponen a ver el primer combate del segundo examen, para ser chunnins.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Los primeros combates.

Ibiki ve a los dos participantes y les dice.

Ibiki: Están listos.

Sasuke P: Si.

Ikari: Si.

Los dos participantes hacen el saludo e Ibiki les dice.

Ibiki: Bien comiencen.

Sasuke cierra los ojos mientras que Ikari saca unos kunais de su pantalón para atacar a Sasuke, este escucha el sonido de los kunai así que dice en voz baja.

Sasuke P: Sharingan.

Al abrir los ojos Sasuke esquiva todos los ataques de Ikari, mientras en el cuarto de Naru, cuando Naru ve a su amigo esquivar todos los ataques les dice a sus padres.

Naru: Jijijijiji está utilizando el sharingan.

Naruto: Al parecer esta pelea ya sabemos quien la ganara.

En la arena Sasuke, ve su oportunidad así que se separa un poco y hace la posición de manos para hacer el Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu, le da a Ikari el cual cae al suelo con muchas heridas, pero Sasuke ya lo iba a atacar cuando aparecen Kakashi-sensei y Sakari-sensei.

Ibiki: El ganador del primer enfrentamiento es Sasuke Uchiha.

El pequeño Sasuke ve a Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke suelta el kunai que tenía en la mano, Kakashi-sensei ve que le está sangrando la mano, Sasuke se aparece a un lado de su hijo y le dice.

Sasuke: Te llevare a la enfermería para que te curen esa mano.

Sasuke P: Si papá.

Sasuke junto a su hijo salen del estadio, en la salida los está esperando Karin y Itachi, mientras en la enfermería Naru ve que en la pantalla de los que iban a pelear eran Kakashi Hatake vs. Atsumi Akimichi, los dos chicos van al centro de la arena y Ibiki les dice.

Ibiki: Están listos.

Kakashi P: Si.

Atsumi: Si.

Los dos hacen el saludo y comienzan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que Kakashi cierra el ojo y escucha como Atsumi iba corriendo hacia él, Kakashi abre el ojo y se destapa la máscara con el sharingan y hace la posición para hacer uno de sus mejores ataques y grita.

Kakashi P: Chidori.

Le llega a rosar la playera a Atsumi, pero en eso Kakashi le lanza unos kunai y Atsumi queda en el piso, pero Kakashi ya le iba a atacar con el chidori aparecen Kakashi-sensei y Sakari-sensei.

Ibiki: El ganador del segundo combate Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi-sensei ve que la mano de su hijo está sangrando debido a que todavía no podía controlar bien el elemento del rayo.

Kakashi-sensei: Te llevare a la enfermería para que te curen.

Kakashi P: Si papá.

En la enfermería Naru y Sasuke vieron el combate que Kakashi había tenido contra Akari hasta que se abre la puerta y entran Kakashi, Ayame pequeña, Kakashi-sensei y Ayame, Naru ve a su amigo y le dice.

Naru: Muy buena técnica Kakashi.

En eso se escucha la voz de Ibiki decir.

Ibiki: Bien el tercer combate será.

Naru, Sasuke y Kakashi ven que en la pizarra aparecen los nombres Jiraiya vs. Kaoru abúrame, los dos chicos van al centro, hacen el saludo y Ibiki les dice.

Ibiki: Bien comiencen.

Kaoru hace que sus insectos vayan a atacar a Jiraiya, pero este saca un kunai y los empieza a matar con el kunai hasta que ve la oportunidad y le lanza unos kunais, pero le rozaron su camisa a Kaoru, el cual va corriendo hacia Jiraiya, pero esta grita.

Jiraiya: Summon.

Y aparece Gamabunta, pero Kaoru empieza a atacar pero Jiraiya se sube a Gamabunta y se pone en modo ermitaño, Jiraiya va corriendo con un kunai en la mano hacia Kaoru, pero Gamabunta le había atacado con su espada y lo había lastimado, y cuando Jiraiya lo iba a atacar aparecen Sakari-sensei, al lado de Jiraiya aparece su papá, el cual ve como su hijo apretaba con fuerza el kunai así que le dijo.

Jiraiya: Te llevare a la enfermería.

Jiraiya P: Si papá.

Afuera del estadio esta Tsudane y Tsu esperando a que salieran, mientras en la habitación de Naru, este estaban muy serio ya que sabía el sería el siguiente en pelear, al llegar Jiraiya ve a sus tres amigos y les regala una sonrisa.

Naru no había quitado su vista de la televisión ya que iban a mencionar a los que pelearían en el cuarto combate, en eso en la pantalla aparecen los nombre de Shino Aburame vs. Sakori Aburame, Naru al no ver su nombre se relaja y ve el encuentro entre el hermano menor contra el hermano mayor del clan Aburame, los cuatro niños se ponen a ver el combate, mientras sus padres los veían como discutían acerca de la pelea y de las técnicas de los dos ninjas, mientras que sus hermanos menores estaban jugando en una de las camas que había en la habitación.

Naru cada vez que veía como se atacaban el uno al otro se ponía muy feliz ya que muy pronto llegaría su turno.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: La esperada batalla final.

Naru solo veía como todos sus amigos les ganaban a sus contrincantes y así habían sido los combates Ino Yamanaka vs. Midori Tatsuki fue el 5 encuentro el cual lo gano Ino, el 6 encuentro fue entre Sai Yamanaka vs. Katachi Atsuki, el 7 encuentro fue entre Kiba Inuzuka vs. Kitsuda Inuzuka, el 8 encuentro fue entre Hinata Hyuuga vs. Matsuda Atsuda, el 9 encuentro fue entre Chonji Akumichi vs. Katomi Tatsuki, el 10 encuentro fue entre Rock Lee vs. Tatsukani Atsuki, el 11 encuentro fue entre Neji Hyuuga vs. Odame Tatsuo, el 12 encuentro fue entre Tenten Hyuuga vs. Naomi Tatsua, el 13 encuentro fue entre Shikamaru Nara vs. Satomi Metsuda, el 14 encuentro fue entre Temari Nara vs. Nakari Tatsua, el 15 encuentro fue entre Asuma vs. Satori Tatsuo, el 16 encuentro fue entre Gaara Hyuuga vs. Metsuo Tatsuki, Naru estaba en la cama de la enfermería así que se pone de pie y se pone su ropa, sale de la enfermería y se va hacia la arena de combate, en la arena Natsuo tenía su vista en la pantalla y aparecen los nombres Natsuo Akumichi vs. Naruto Uzumaki, Natsuo baja a la arena e Ibiki ve que Naru no había llegado así que dice.

Ibiki: Bien creo que Naruto no ha llegado así que Natsuo es.

Naru: No creo que eso sea lo correcto Ibiki-sensei.

Todos los presentes voltean a ver hacia la entrada de la arena y hay esta Naru parado con su sonrisa habitual, al verlo Ibiki voltea a ver al Hokage el cual esta sonriendo al ver que su hijo estaba feliz de que ya iba a poder pelear.

Ibiki: Bien entonces comiencen.

Los dos se ponen en sus posiciones hasta que Natsuo agarra varios kunais y los empieza a lanzar hacia Naru, el cual los esquiva hasta que uno le llega a rozar su cara cuando Natsuo acaba de atacar a Naru, este le dice.

Naru: Así que eso es lo mejor que tienes.

Natsuo: No todavía falta lo peor.

Los dos hacen las posiciones de manos y los dos gritan al mismo tiempo.

Natsuo: Dragón de agua.

Naru: Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Los clones de Naru son eliminados rápidamente por el dragón de agua de Natsuo, los dos empiezan a hacer de nuevo posiciones de manos y gritan.

Natsuo: Doble dragón de agua.

Naru: Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan.

Los dos son golpeados por los ataques del otro, ya que se despeja la arena de la nube de tierra que habían levantado, se ve como los dos están de pie con heridas y suspirando de lo cansados que estaban por utilizar dos veces mucho chakra, así que los dos empiezan a atacarse con kunais hasta que a los dos solo les queda uno así que empiezan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos se daban uno que otro golpe, el cual les afectaba bastante a los dos, Ibiki solo veía como los dos se deban los golpes hasta que los dos se dieron un golpe que los separo, Naru estaba en el piso suspirando al igual que Natsuo, al ver eso Ibiki ve que Naru se está poniendo de pie pero con dificultad y también ve a Natsuo ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Naru: Jijijijiji no voy a perder ante ti.

Natsuo: Yo tampoco.

Así que los dos vuelven al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto al ver pelear así a Naru lo pone muy preocupado ya que sabía que a Naru todavía le quedaba chakra y sabia que Naru tenía que utilizar ese chakra, los chicos se separan de nuevo con el golpe que se dieron y los dos otra vez estaban en el suelo hasta que Naru se pone de pie y llama a un clon.

Naru: Rasengan.

Naru salta hasta donde se encuentra Natsuo pero en eso alguien le detiene la mano, en donde tenía el rasengan y ve que es su papá, aun lado de Natsuo esta Sakari-sensei la cual llama a los doctores para que se llevaran a la enfermería a Natsuo, Naru desase el rasengan e Ibiki dice.

Ibiki: El ganador del último combate es Naruto Uzumaki.

Naru escucha como todos los presentes le aplauden, Naru ve a sus tres amigos que le están sonriendo desde sus lugares, en eso a Naru se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos y su papá lo atrapa.

Naruto: Buen trabajo hijo.

Unas horas más tarde Naru abre sus ojos y ve a sus amigos los cuales le están sonriendo, los tres chicos se abalanzan hacia Naru para felicitarlo, en eso entran Naruto, Sakura, Saku, Sasuke, Karin, Itachi, Ayame, Kakashi, Ayame, Tsudane, Jiraiya y Tsudane a felicitarlo.

Ya en la noche las cuatro familias fueron al Ramen Ichiraku a celebrar la victoria de los cuatro niños del equipo siete, los cuales estaban muy felices ya que estarían más cerca para convertirse en chunnins, Jiraiya estaba comiendo un plato de ramen al igual que Kakashi y Sasuke pero los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Naru y a Naruto los cuales dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naru: Me das otro plato.

Naruto: Me das otro plato.

Todos: Jajajajajajajajaja.

Los dos se ven y se sonríen mutuamente, cuando los dos ven que ya estaban sus nuevos platos empiezan a comer de nuevo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Las últimas batallas del último examen.

Ya había pasado el mes que les habían dado para prepararse para el último examen, Naru estaba muy entusiasmado porque comenzaran los combates, ya que todos los participantes estaban reunidos en la nueva arena vieron como se empezó a llenar de gente todas las gradas, luego Naruto dio el banderazo para que comenzaran los combates, en la pantalla aparecieron los nombres de Neji Hyuuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki, Naru use puso muy feliz ya que el sería el primero en participar, el segundo combate fue entre Kiba Inuzuka vs. Chonji Akimichi, el tercer combate fue entre Rock Lee vs. Shino Aburrame, el cuarto combate fue entre Ino Yamanaka vs. Hinata Hyuuga, el quinto combate fue entre Sai Yamanaka vs. Kakashi Hatake, el sexto combate fue entre Tenten Hyuuga vs, Temari Nara, el séptimo combate fue entre Jiraiya vs. Shikamaru Nara, el octavo combate fue entre Asuma Sarutobi vs. Gaara Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha tenía el pase directo a una de las semifinales.

Después de unas largas horas de combatir a los participantes que habían llegado a las semifinales les dieron tiempo para que pudieran recuperarse y comer para continuar con los combates, ya que se reiniciaron en la pantalla aparecieron los nombres de Gaara Hyuuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki, los dos participantes bajaron a la arena y Ibiki vio a los dos y les dijo.

Ibiki: Muy bien comiencen.

Los dos empiezan con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual los dos se daban con todo hasta que se dieron un golpe los dos y se separan, los dos en el piso están suspirando ya que se habían cansado por los golpes, los dos se ponen de pie.

Naru: No dejare que me ganes.

Gaara: Yo tampoco voy a dejarte ganar.

Los comienza a lanzarse kunais hasta que les queda uno a cada uno, así que hacen las posiciones de manos y gritan al mismo tiempo.

Gaara: Tumba de arena.

Naru: Summon.

En eso aparece Gamabunta y Naru se sube a la cabeza de este, mientras el ataque de Gaara falla.

Naru: Me vas hacer utilizar una de mis nuevas técnicas.

Gaara ve que Naru hace dos clones y empiezan a hacer el rasengan, cuando está casi listo Naru y los clones corren en dirección hacia Gaara, el cual no se puede mover y Naru grita.

Naru: Rasengan de viento.

Gaara logra esquivar la bola de energía pero es alcanzado por una de las ondas de energía que había causado el ataque de Naru, cuando se despejo el campo de batalla Ibiki vio como Gaara estaba incrustado en una de las paredes del estadio y volteo a ver a Naru el cual suspiraba muy rápido así que Ibiki dice.

Ibiki: El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki.

Todos empiezan a aplaudirle a Naru, el cual se deja caer de sentón y se empieza a reír, Ibiki mando traer a los ninja medico para que fueran por Gaara y Sakura al ver a su hijo va hacia él a revisarlo, lo ayuda a pararse para llevarlo a la enfermería para curarle sus heridas.

Al llegar a la enfermería ve como su tía Hinata, la pequeña Hinata y su tío Gaara van a ver al pequeño Gaara que era atendido por Tsudane, mientras en la arena la segunda semifinal había comenzado que era entre Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kakashi Hatake, la cual iba muy pareja ya que los dos estaban utilizando el sharingan, pero ya cuando los dos ya casi no les quedaba mucho chakra tuvieron que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y con kunais hasta que por un pequeño descuido de Kakashi, Sasuke pudo vencerlo con una Katon Ryuka no Jutsu.

Ibiki: El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha.

Naru había estado viendo la pelea desde el balcón de los participantes ya que le habían curado algunas heridas, así que cuando ve en la pantalla que aparecen los nombres de Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki, Naru da un salto hacia la arena y ve a su mejor amigo y le dice.

Naru: No voy a perder.

Sasuke: Yo tampoco.

Naruto ve a los dos chicos y le hace una señal a Ibiki para que comience el combate, al iniciar el combate los dos toman los kunais y empiezan a lanzárselos hasta que solamente les queda uno a cada uno entonces empieza el combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que los dos se separan y hacen la posición de manos y gritan.

Sasuke: Sharingan.

Naru: Summon.

Entonces aparece Gamabunta y Naru se sube a la cabeza de este, Sasuke voltea a ver a su amigo y ve que esta raro, Naru hace aparecer a dos clones y hacen el rasengan, Naru y los clones van hacia Sasuke.

Naru: Rasengan de viento.

Sasuke sale disparado hacia la pared en donde se pega, así empezaron los dos a demostrar de lo que eran capaces de hacer cada uno, hasta que a los dos se les agoto el chakra y tuvieron que empezar con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que hubo un momento en que Sasuke bajo la guardia y Naru lo aprovecho, Ibiki ve que Sasuke está inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado Naru así que dice.

Ibiki: El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki.

En eso Naru se deja caer todo su cuerpo al suelo y se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos hasta que se queda dormido por el cansancio pero con una sonrisa en la boca.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Los quince años de Sakura arruinados.

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que Naru y sus amigos se habían convertido en chunnins, Naru ya tenía 16 años y la pequeña Sakura cumpliría ese día 15 años, en la casa Uzumaki había mucho ruido ya que estaban todas las amigas de Saku arreglándose para ir a la fiesta que sus papás le habían hecho ya que su pequeña quería tener una fiesta, afuera de la casa están Naru, Sasuke, Jiraiya y Kakashi esperando a que salieran todas las chicas de la casa para escoltarlas hasta la fiesta, una hora después todas las chicas salieron junto con Saku, Naru cierra la puerta de la casa y se van a la fiesta al llegar ya todos los invitados estaban en la planta baja de la academia ninja.

Saku: Gracias a todos por venir.

Naru ve a sus padres que se acercan a Saku y la abrazan, luego ve que su padre le hace una seña para que fuera a felicitar a Saku, Naru se acerque y le dice.

Naru: Felicidades hermanita.

Saku: Gracias hermano.

Y Saku lo abraza, Naru le responde el abrazo, Saku sigue saludando a los invitados hasta que llego la hora del vals, primero Saku bailo con su padre el cual estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo a la cual se le veían las lagrimas después bailo con Naru el cual no quería pasar pero su madre lo obligo a pasar.

Naru: Saku estoy muy orgullosos de que tú seas mi hermanita.

Saku: Muchas gracias Naru y yo estoy orgullosa de que tú seas mi hermano.

Saku abrazo a Naru, el cual le corresponde el abrazo después fueron pasando los demás que querían bailar con Saku, luego del brindis sirvieron la cena pero ninguno de los cuatro miembros del equipo 7 se habían movido de su lugar, pero uno de los meseros les llevo la cena en platos desechables para que pudieran comer, después de la cena todos los chicos se pusieron a bailar hasta que se ve llegar a uno de los AMBUS que le dice algo al oído a Naruto, el cual va hacia donde están todos los demás ninjas y les dice algo, Naruto se acerca a Naru y ya le iba a decir algo cuando se escucha una gran explosión, en eso Naruto vio como una parte de la aldea se estaba incendiando así que voltea a ver a Naru y le dice.

Naruto: Llévate a Saku y a todos los de la aldea lejos de aquí.

Naru: Si.

Naru ve a todos los aldeanos y ve a Saku, la cual se acerca a Naru muy espantada.

Saku: Naru que pasa.

Naru: Saku no te separes de mi entendiste.

Saku mueve su cabeza en afirmación, Naru ve a sus amigos y les hace una seña, Naru va y agarra el micrófono y les dice a todos.

Naru: Quiero que todos los ninjas y chunnins guíen a los aldeanos hacia la montaña Hokage ahora.

Todos se empiezan a movilizar hacia la montaña Hokage, al llegar ahí Naru les dice.

Naru: Quiero que todos se escondan en el bosque y quiero que les digan a un chunnin que van a querer que les traigan de sus hogares.

Todos los chunnins al tener ya las cosas que querían los aldeanos fueron por ellas y también por sus cosas, Naru fue a su casa y guardo alguna ropa de él y de Saku, los papeles importantes y las dos fotos que están en la entrada de la casa, al regresar Naru vio que los AMBUS estaban peleando contra Orochimaru, al verlo Naru se apresuro a llegar a la montaña Hokage, al llegar vio que ya todos tenían sus cosas y que no faltaba nadie así que les dice.

Naru: Tenemos que irnos de aquí así que quiero que todos los chunnins se dispersen y todos los demás hagan una fila y no se salgan de ella.

Naru le habla por el comunicador a Sasuke y le dice.

Naru: Sasuke quiero que vayas hasta adelante y nos dirijas hasta la aldea de la arena.

Sasuke: Si Naru.

Naru se queda hasta atrás junto a Saku, toda la noche caminaron hasta llegar al desierto, Naru hace que sigan caminando hasta que llegan a la entrada de la aldea, así que allí se detienen pero Naru va a la aldea a buscar a su tío Gaara y a sus abuelos para explicarles la situación.

Al llegar a la casa del Kazekage Naru es recibido por la pequeña Hinata, esta va y despierta a sus padres los cuales al ver a Naru allí se preocuparon, Naru les explica lo que había pasado en la aldea, así que su tío Gaara va y se viste.

Gaara: Naru llévame a donde están los demás.

Naru: Si tío Gaara.

Al llegar Gaara les indica por donde ir ya que se quedarían en la aldea hasta que todo pasara, Gaara los guía hasta una de las casas más grandes de la aldea en donde los recibió Minato.

Minato: Naru que haces aquí.

Naru: Hola abuelo.

Naru le explica la situación a Minato, el cual se preocupa, luego les dan a todos los aldeanos una habitación por familia, Naru y Saku se quedaron en la misma habitación, cuando se cambiaron para descansar Saku ve a su hermano, el cual se le ve una cara de preocupación y le pregunta.

Saku: Naru ¿verdad que papá y mamá van a estar bien?

Naru: Si Saku ellos son fuertes y van a estar bien ya lo veras.

Saku abraza a su hermano y se pone a llorar, así que Naru la trata de tranquilizar, cuando lo logra la pone en la cama y él se va al sofá, se acuesta y ve las estrellas hasta que se le cierran los ojos y se queda dormido.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: El regreso a Konoha.

A la mañana siguiente Saku abrió sus ojos y vio hacia el sofá pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al no ver a su hermano, así que bajo a la sala y ahí estaban todos los chunnins de la aldea a excepción de cuatro que ella sabía que no iban a aguantar estar lejos de la batalla, en eso Kushina va y la abraza.

Saku: Naru fue a ayudar a papá y a mamá verdad.

Kushina: Si así es Saku.

Mientras en el bosque los cuatro chicos se ponen a planificar su plan, cuando ya está listo Naru ve a sus amigos y les dice.

Naru: Vamos.

Kakashi: Si.

Jiraiya: Si.

Sasuke: Si.

Los cuatro chicos se dispersan, Sasuke se va al norte de la aldea, Kakashi se va al oeste de la aldea, Jiraiya se va el este de la aldea y Naru se va al sur de la aldea, al llegar Naru a un punto donde vio como la aldea está destruida vio que no muy lejos de ahí venían corriendo unos AMBUS, pero en eso Naru vio que el Kyuubi estaba ahí, Naru no se pudo mover hasta que solo sintió como alguien lo jalo, cuando todos se calmaron y llegaron a la montaña Hokage, Naru vio al quien le jalo, al verla Naru la abrazo y le dijo.

Naru: Mamá.

Sakura: Estoy bien hijo.

Cuando llegaron sus amigos con sus padres lastimados Naru volteo a ver al Kyuubi, Naru ya se iba ir corriendo para ayudar a su padre pero es detenido por alguien.

Minato: No vayas Naru.

Naru voltea a ver a su abuelo que junto a él están su tío Gaara, Gaara, Hinata y los demás chunnins de la aldea de Konoha, Naru se deja caer de rodillas con sus manos hechas puños, en eso se escucha una explosión todos los presentes voltean a ver y ven como explota una parte del bosque, en eso Naru voltea a ver a Kakashi-sensei, el cual le mueve la cabeza en afirmación y voltea a ver a los demás, se pone de pie, les dice a todos.

Naru: Quiero que cada equipo de chunnins tenga a un ninja medico.

Todos los equipos ya estaban listos, pero en eso Naru escucho otra explosión proveniente de la aldea, Naru sale corriendo en dirección hacia la explosión, pero Sasuke lo vio así que ve a Hinata la cual estaba hablando con Temari, Sasuke se acerca a ellas y les dice.

Sasuke: Hinata ve a ayudar a Naru.

Esta se va corriendo detrás de Naru, el al llegar a un campo abierto ve a Orochimaru agarrando a Naruto por el cuello de su playera, Naru al verlo se enoja y va a atacar a Orochimaru con un kunai, cuando llega le pone el kunai en el cuello a Orochimaru y le dice.

Naru: Suéltalo ahora Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Vaya así que ya llegaron los mocosos.

Naru se enoja mas y acerca más el kunai al cuello de Orochimaru, cuando lo siente Orochimaru lanza a Naruto hacia unos árboles entonces Naru va hacia donde lo lanzo, al llegar Naru ve a su padre el cual le dice.

Naruto: Naru vete de aquí y déjame a mi acabar con esto.

Naru: No lo hare, yo me hare cargo de esto.

En eso llega Hinata, la cual al ver al Hokage en el piso se pone al lado de este y empieza a curarle las heridas, en eso escucha la voz de Naru.

Naru: Kakashi y Sasuke llevensen de aquí al Hokage.

Los dos chicos salen de su escondite y ven a su amigo así que los dos ayudan a poner de pie al Hokage, se van de ahí, Hinata se le queda viendo en eso escucha la voz de Naru.

Naru: Hinata quiero que te alejes unos 100 metro entendiste.

Hinata: Si Naruto.

Naru al escuchar eso sonríe y sale corriendo hacia donde esta Orochimaru, Hinata se va corriendo en dirección hacia la montaña Hokage, mientras en el campo de batalla Naru saca el chakra del Kyuubi y le dice a Orochimaru.

Naru: Yo seré el que te destruya para siempre.

Orochimaru: Así que el mocoso piensa que me va a acabar.

Naru se enoja y hace 4 clones, los cuales hacen unos rasengans en las manos de Naru y van poniendo el elemento viento a los rasengans, cuando está listo Naru se pone a correr en dirección hacia Orochimaru grita.

Naru: Doble rasengan de viento.

Mientras Hinata estaba a unos 50 metros de donde fue la explosión, ella al escuchar la explosión se detuvo pero en eso Hinata vio como las ondas del ataque van arrancando los arboles, en el campo de batalla Naru deja de enmanar el chakra del Kyuubi y observa como en donde el cuerpo de Orochimaru debería de estar no se encuentra, pero ve los pedazos de ropa de Orochimaru, las recoge y se va en dirección hacia la montaña Hokage, en su camino ve el cuerpo de Hinata mal herido, la carga y sigue su camino, mientras en la montaña Hokage todos observaron la explosión y sienten las ondas, ya que todo paso algunos ya iban a ir a buscar a los dos chicos pero son detenidos por la voz de Naruto.

Naruto: No vayan ellos ya están aquí.

En eso aparecen la figura de Naru cargando a Hinata, cuando se acercan los demás a él para ver como estaba, Sasuke es el primero en acercarse a él, Naru le da a Hinata, Sasuke se voltea para llevar a Hinata con Tsudane pero se detiene por que escucha la voz de Sakura preocupada.

Sakura: Naru.

Sasuke se voltea y ve como su amigo se cae desmayado, pero es detenido por Naruto, entonces los dos chicos son atendidos por Tsudane y cuando los dos están estables todos se van a la aldea de la arena, unos días después Naru se empieza a despertar y junto a él esta Saku.

Saku: Naru ya despertaste, les avisare a papá y a mamá.

Unos minutos después de que sale Saku entran Sakura y Naruto, al ver a sus padres Naru les regala una sonrisa, Sakura lo abraza muy fuerte y Naruto le puso su mano en el hombro y le regala una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: La reconstrucción de Konoha.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Naru había despertado pero no lo habían dado de alta, Naru estaba acostado en su cuarto del hospital viendo el techo así que se empieza a aburrir, así que se para y se pone su pantalón que estaba un poco roto, se sale de su cuarto y va caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos, Naru abre despacio la puerta y entra, al entrar ve a Hinata dormida Naru se sienta en la silla que esta junto a la cama y Naru se le queda viendo a Hinata, le dice en voz baja.

Naru: Lo siento mucho Hinata.

Unos minutos después Naru se sale, pero en eso Gaara lo ve que sala del cuarto de su hermana, así que lo agarra por el cuello de la playera que trae puesta y le dice muy enojado.

Gaara: Que estás haciendo aquí.

Pero en eso se abre la puerta del cuarto y aparece Hinata y le dice a su hermano preocupada.

Hinata: Déjalo Gaara.

Gaara ve a su hermana, pero en eso los dos escuchan la voz de Naru, el cual tiene tapada su cara por su pelo.

Naru: Vamos Gaara golpéame.

Hinata: Pero Naru.

Gaara ve a Naru, el cual le mueve la cabeza en afirmación así que Gaara lo empieza a golpear hasta que Naru empieza a escupir sangre, Naru se vuelve a poner de pie y hace que Gaara le vuelva a golpear hasta que son separados por sus padres, los cuales venían por el pasillo hasta que los vieron, al separarlos Naru se cae de sentón en el piso, Naruto se le queda viendo y le dice.

Naruto: Naru estas bien.

Naru mueve su cabeza en afirmación, así que Naruto ayuda a ponerse de pie a Naru, ya que está de pie Naru alzo su cara, la cual esta toda llena de sangre e hinchada, así que le sonríe al pequeño Gaara y le dice.

Naru: Gracias Gaara.

El pequeño Gaara le da la mano a Naru, el cual le corresponde entonces los dos chicos se sonríen mutuamente, después Naruto lleva a Naru a su cuarto, al llegar Naruto empieza a limpiarle la cara a Naru, el cual a veces se quejaba, ya que termina Naruto de limpiarle las heridas a Naru le dice.

Naruto: Creo que será mejor que descanses y no le digas nada a nadie.

Naru ese día se había quedado dormido todo el día, al día siguiente que fue a revisarlo una de las enfermeras se llevo una grande sorpresa, al no ver a Naru en la cama, entonces la enfermera va por uno de los ninjas médicos, al entrar los dos ninjas ven que en la cama hay una nota que dice.

Nota: "No se preocupen por mi eh regresado a Konoha, quisiera que le dieran la otra nota a la hija del Kazekage, gracias."

Unos metros más adelante del hospital se ve a Naru con su uniforme de chunnin con rasgaduras, al llegar a la puerta de la aldea Naru ve al Kazekage junto con su hijo y también a su equipo junto con su padre, al acercarse les sonríe a las seis personas y les dice.

Naru: Hola.

Después de unos minutos Naruto, el pequeño Sasuke, el pequeño Jiraiya, el pequeño Kakashi y Naru partieron en dirección hacia la aldea de Konoha, cuando anocheció los 5 hombres se quedaron en una cueva entonces los otros 3 chicos empezaron a preguntarle muchas cosas a Naru, ya que llego el turno de Naru de vigilar fue a su puesto le toco el hombro a Sasuke y le dice.

Naru: Ve a descansar Sasuke.

Sasuke lo ve y mueve su cabeza en afirmación, Sasuke se va a la cueva, Naru se sienta en la roca donde estaba sentado Sasuke, a la mañana siguiente los 5 hombres siguieron su camino, al llegar a la aldea los 4 chicos se asombraron al ver como todas las personas de la aldea estaban ayudando a reconstruir la aldea, en eso escuchan unas voces que ellos conocían.

Itachi: Sasuke.

Tsu: Kakashi.

Ayame: Jiraiya.

Saku: Papá, Naru.

Los cuatro chicos saludan a sus hermanitos, Saku abraza muy fuerte a Naru, el cual le corresponde al abrazo, en eso escuchan la voz de Naruto.

Naruto: Bien equipo siete reportensen con su sensei.

Los cuatro chicos: Si Hokage.

Los cuatro chicos se despiden de los más chicos y se van en busca de su sensei, al encontrarlo cerca de la torre Hokage los cuatro chicos le sonríen a su sensei y lo saludan.

Naru: Hola Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei: Hola chicos.

Kakashi-sensei les explica las tareas que tenían que realizar para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, todo el día Naru y sus amigos estuvieron ayudando hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, Naru vio a su madre, la cual al verlo lo abrazo fuerte y Naru le correspondió el abrazo, después de que comieron siguieron con sus tareas, después de unas horas Naru se quito su playera y se la amarro a la cintura y siguió trabajando, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, ya entrada la noche la mayoría de la aldea ya estaba de nuevo de pie, después de acabar sus tareas los cuatro chicos se fueron caminando viendo todo lo nuevo, hasta llegar al nuevo Ramen Ichiraku en donde se encontraban sus familias, al entrar los cuatro chicos se pusieron sus playeras, los cuatro chicos se sentaron y pidieron su comida, ya que les dieron sus platillos a todos unos minutos después Naru y Naruto dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naru: Me das otro plato.

Naruto: Me das otro plato.

Todos los demás se les quedan viendo y se empezaron a reír, Naru y Naruto se voltean a ver y se empiezan a reír, entonces los dos vuelven a comer su nuevo plato de comida, Saku se les queda viendo a los dos y se empieza a reír, todos se le quedan viendo y les dice.

Saku: Papá y Naru son igualitos.

Todos voltean a ver a los mencionados los cuales seguían comiendo y se empiezan a reír al ver como los dos comían al mismo tiempo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: La llegada del Kazekage.

Naru y sus amigos seguían con sus tareas para la reconstrucción de la aldea, Naru no traía puesta su playera; ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor; Naru se dejo caer al suelo, porque estaba muy sudado, sus compañeros lo vieron y Sasuke le dice.

Sasuke: Vamos Naru tenemos que seguir trabajando.

Naru: Esta bien Sasuke.

Naru se pone de pie y continua trabajando hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, Naru se sentó en una piedra que había en eso Naru recibe su almuerzo que le dio Saku, ya que todos los gennins eran los encargados de llevarles las comidas a todos los que trabajaban en la reconstrucción de la aldea, Naru se comió su plato de ramen que le había dado Saku, en eso Naru escucha que su estomago le hace ruido así que se pone de pie y se acerca a Saku le dice.

Naru: Saku me das otro plato de ramen.

Saku: No Naru, no puedo hacer excepciones y menos contigo.

Naru se va decepcionado a su lugar en donde estaba sentado, Saku lo ve así que se acerca a él y le dice.

Saku: Esta bien, además de que mamá te mando esto.

Saku le da el plato nuevo de ramen, Naru se lo come rápido luego le da el plato a Saku y regresan todos al trabajo, ya era de tarde cuando Naru y sus compañeros escuchan la voz de Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei: Chicos hay una reunión en la torre Hokage.

Naru: Genial tenemos descanso.

Los otros chicos se empiezan a reír por la actitud de su amigo en eso Kakashi-sensei les dice.

Kakashi-sensei: La reunión será dentro de dos horas.

Sasuke: Pero por que nos dan tanto tiempo.

Kakashi-sensei: Es para que se puedan ir a sus casas a cambiarse.

Los cuatro chicos se sorprenden pero en eso Naru se pone su playera y ve a Kakashi-sensei, le dice.

Naru: Es alguien importante el que va a llegar no es así Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que los cuatro chicos se van a sus casas, cuando Naru y Sasuke llegaron a las puertas del clan Uchiha, Naru se despide de su amigo y se va corriendo a su casa, cuando llega abre la puerta ve que no hay nadie así que se mete al baño a bañarse, ya que acaba se pone uno de sus uniformes de chunnin, unos minutos después llego Saku la cual hizo lo mismo, ya que Saku esta lista los dos se van, en el camino se encuentran con sus amigos, al llegar a la torre Hokage los ocho chicos van con sus padres, en eso se ve que vienen varios ninjas, Naru al ver la banda de los ninjas se paraliza, Saku se da cuenta así que le da un codazo en las costillas, en eso enfrente aparecen Gaara, Hinata, el pequeño Gaara y la pequeña Hinata, entonces Naruto junto con Sakura y Saku van hacia ellos, Naru al ver que sus padres se mueven el los alcanza corriendo, pero al tratar de frenar se tropieza y cae encima de la pequeña Hinata, Naru se sonroja al igual que la pequeña Hinata, Naru al darse cuenta se pone de pie rápidamente y ayuda a ponerse de pie a la pequeña Hinata, cuando Naru toma su lugar escucha como Saku se está riendo de su hermano mayor, así que Naru le da un codazo en las costillas, Saku se quejo entonces los dos sienten una mirada así que los dos voltean a ver a su madre la cual mueve su cabeza en negación, luego escuchan la voz de su padre.

Naruto: Bienvenido Kazekage Gaara.

Gaara: Muchas gracias Hokage Naruto.

Naruto le da la mano a Gaara, al mismo tiempo el pequeño Gaara le da la mano a Naru, unas horas después se hizo una gran fiesta por la llegada del Kazekage y su familia, Naru estaba con sus amigos cuando llegaron el pequeño Gaara y la pequeña Hinata, Naru al ver a la pequeña Hinata se sonrojo, así que sus amigos se empezaron a reír de lo rojo que estaba, unas horas después Naru se fue a su casa junto con su familia.

Unos días después Naru junto con su equipo, Kiba y Shino regresaban de una misión, Naru trae su pantalón rasgado de la pierna, antes de llegar a la aldea Naru se empieza a quejar.

Naru: Kiba vas a estar muerto.

Kiba: No fue mi culpa que Akamari te allá mordido, por meterse en su camino.

Los otros cuatro chicos se empiezan a reír por la pelea de sus amigos, al llegar a la aldea los seis chicos vieron que la aldea ya estaba casi reconstruida totalmente, en eso Naru escucha la voz de el pequeño Sasuke.

Sasuke P: Naru por qué no vas al hospital para que te revisen la mordida de Akamari.

Naru: Jijijiji creo que no, además no quiero que mi madre se enoje, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa antes que llegue.

Así que los otros cinco chicos se van a la torre Hokage a reportar el resultado de la misión, Naru al llegar a su casa vio que no había nadie así que fue a la cocina ahí vio una nota que decía.

Nota: "Naru si llegas antes que tu padre y yo solo que hay comida en el refrigerador y que Saku se va a quedar a dormir con la pequeña Ayame, te quiere tu madre."

Así que Naru se fue al baño a bañarse, después se pone su pijama, se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido, unos minutos después Naru escucha que tocan a la puerta se pone de pie pero cuando va bajando las escaleras escucha la voz de su madre, así que Naru se paraliza, entonces hace a un clon de sombras y le dice.

Naru: Ve y abre la puerta.

Naru Clon: No ve tú.

Ya después Naru lanza a su clon a la puerta mientras que el se va a su cuarto y abre su ventana, salta al llegar a la vuelta de su casa ve como su madre le jala de la oreja a su clon, así que Naru solo ve como su madre le da un golpe al suelo entonces el clon desaparece así que Naru sale corriendo de ahí, al llegar a las puertas del clan Uchiha Naru se mete, al llegar a la puerta de la casa Naru empieza a tocar a la puerta, así que le abre la puerta su tío Sasuke.

Naru: Tío Sasuke por favor no le digas a mi madre que estoy aquí.

Sasuke: Esta bien.

Luego Naruto llega para que Naru supiera que su madre seguía enojada con él, así que tendría que quedarse con los Uchiha.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: El día más vergonzoso de Naru.

La noche anterior Naru se quedo con los Uchiha, eran las siete de la mañana y en la casa Uchiha los cuatro integrantes de ese clan estaban ya despiertos, así que Karin ve a su hijo mayor él , cual estaba a punto de sentarse a desayunar, así que le dice.

Karin: Sasuke podrías ir a despertar a Naru.

Sasuke P: Esta bien, pero no será mi culpa si no se levanta.

El pequeño Sasuke ya estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto cuando ve a su hermano así que se le ocurre una idea.

Sasuke P: Oye Itachi me quieres ayudar a despertar a Naru.

Itachi: Esta bien.

Así que los dos entran con unas cubetas llenas de agua, así que los dos le avientan el agua a Naru, el cual se despierta todo mojado de la cabeza, unos minutos después los tres chicos bajan al comedor de la casa, Karin al ver a Naru con su bóxer color negro con la insignia del clan Uzumaki les dice.

Karin: Buenos días Naru, vas a desayunar.

Naru: Buenos días tía Karin, no creo que ya mi madre ya no está en casa así que podre entrar sin ningún problema.

Unos minutos después Naru se despide de los cuatro Uchihas, así que se dirige a su casa, al llegar a su casa ve que la ventana de su cuarto está cerrada, Naru se pone pálido, así que decide ir a la torre Hokage para que su padre le preste su llave para que pueda entrar, así que Naru se va escondiendo hasta que escucha la voz de un niño.

Niño: Mira mami a ese chico.

Naru voltea a ver y ve como la mujer se le queda viendo, así que Naru se pone todo rojo, así que sale de su escondite y sigue caminando en dirección hacia la torre Hokage, mientras que caminaba escuchaba como las personas decían cosas de cómo iba vestido.

Mujer 1: Mira es el hijo del Hokage, ya viste como va vestido.

Mujer 2: Si, además se ve que es todavía un chico.

Naru al escuchar eso se pone todo rojo, al llegar a la torre Hokage Naru se va a la oficina de su padre, antes de llegar Naru ve a Shizune la cual al verlo lo saluda.

Shizune: Hola Naru, que haces por aquí.

Naru se pone todo rojo al ver a Shizune, así que le señala el pasillo, Shizune sigue la vista hacia donde apunta Naru le dice.

Shizune: Oh vas a ver al Hokage.

Naru mueve su cabeza en afirmación con su cara escondida por su pelo, Naru se despide de Shizune y sigue su camino, cuando le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la oficina de su padre, Naru ve que se acercan Ino, Tenten, Temari y otras chicas mas, Naru voltea a ver a sus lados para poder esconderse en eso escucha la voz de Ino.

Ino: Hola Naru.

Naru se pone totalmente rojo, cuando las chicas se acercan a él, lo ven como va vestido así que todas se sonrojan, Naru les dice.

Naru: Hola chicas, lo siento no puedo hablar.

Así que Naru empieza a caminar pero alcanza a escuchar los comentarios que hacen las chicas.

Ino: Ya vieron como va vestido.

Tenten: Si, creen que algo le haya pasado.

Temari: Lo más seguro, pero vieron su bóxer.

Todas las chicas se empiezan a reír, Naru se sonroja más de lo que estaba, Naru llega a la puerta y toca.

Naruto: Adelante.

Naru abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza, Naruto al ver a su hijo le hace una seña para que entre pero Naru mueve la cabeza en negación, así que Naruto se acerca a la puerta, Naru lo ve nervioso así que Naruto hace que la puerta se abra en su totalidad, Naru le dice.

Naru: Papá.

Naruto ve a su hijo como va vestido, entonces Naru se sonroja pero en eso Naru escucha la risa de su padre, Naru se enoja y le dice.

Naru: Papá no te rías.

Naruto: Jijijiji es que por que estas así.

Naru se enoja más, así que entra a la oficina y cierra la puerta de un portazo, Naruto ve a su hijo como esta de enojado así que se deja de reír y le dice.

Naruto: Creo que vas a querer que te de la llave de la casa.

Naru: Si.

Naruto: Jijijiji pues veras hijo tu madre las tiene.

Naru se paraliza en eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta, Naru ve a su padre, el cual mueve la cabeza en afirmación, así que Naru abre la puerta y ve a Kakashi-sensei, el cual al ver a Naru como esta vestido lo ve extrañado.

Naru: No pregunte Kakashi-sensei.

Naru se va de la torre Hokage, así que se va en dirección hacia el hospital de la aldea, al llegar Naru le pregunta a una de las enfermeras.

Naru: Disculpe sabe donde se encuentra mi madre.

Enfermera: Claro Naru, está en la habitación 90.

Naru le hace una señal de agradecimiento así que se va en dirección hacia la habitación, en el camino Naru se encontraba con algunas enfermeras y con algunos pacientes que hacían comentarios de cómo iba vestido, al llegar a la habitación toca a la puerta y escucha la voz de su madre.

Sakura: Adelante.

Naru abre totalmente la puerta pero se paraliza al ver a la pequeña Hinata que está al lado de Sakura, Naru se pone totalmente rojo, pero no se dan cuenta hasta que Naru le dice a su madre.

Naru: Papá dice que tienes las llaves de la casa.

Sakura: Si así es, pero antes te voy a revisar la mordida que te hizo Akamari.

Naru mueve su cabeza en afirmación, así que se sienta en la cama para que lo revisen, unos minutos después Sakura va por las llaves, así que Naru ve de reojo a Hinata, la cual esta sonrojada al ver a Naru así, unos minutos después Sakura le da las llaves a Naru, el cual se va a su casa pero en el camino se encuentra con sus amigos los cuales se empiezan a reír de su amigo, Naru al llegar a su casa se baña y luego se pone su uniforme de chunnin, se va al lugar en donde se verían el equipo siete para su reunión del día.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Los sentimientos de Naru.

Era un día normal eso pensaba Naru, en la casa Uzumaki se ve a Naru enfrente del espejo de su cuarto; trae puesto su pantalón color negro; Naru se pone a hablar al espejo.

Naru: Este… Hinata tú me gustas mucho.

Naru se sonroja pero en eso Naru escucha unas risitas detrás suyo, Naru voltea a ver y ve a Saku la cual sigue riéndose de Naru, el cual al ver a Saku se enoja y le dice todo enojado que le lanza un cojín.

Naru: Sal de aquí.

Saku esquiva el cojín, Naru cierra la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo, así que Saku le grita a su madre.

Saku: Mamá, Naru está hablando con el espejo.

Naru al escuchar eso sale disparado por la ventana de su cuarto agarrando de su silla su playera y su chamarra, al estar afuera de la casa Naru va a la puerta principal de la casa y les grita.

Naru: Ya me voy regresare mas tarde.

Naru sale corriendo de ahí, al llegar a la aldea Naru se va en dirección hacia la florería Yamanaka, al llegar Naru ve a dos de sus amigos y los saluda.

Naru: Hola Ino y Sai.

Sai: Hola Naru.

Ino: Naru ponte una camisa.

Naru: Jijijijiji lo siento Ino.

Naru se pone su playera y su chamarra color naranja y negra, luego Naru sale de ahí con un ramo de flores, Naru se va en dirección hacia la casa del clan Hyuuga, antes que llegara Naru se empezó a poner nervioso, al llegar a la puerta Naru toco, en eso abre la puerta una niña de unos 15 años, Naru al verla la saluda con su sonrisa habitual.

Naru: Hola Hanati.

Hanati: Hola Naru.

Naru: Hanati se encuentra Hinata.

Hanati mueve su cabeza en afirmación, Naru se le queda viendo a Hanati, unos minutos después Naru se pone una mano detrás de la cabeza y se empieza a reír nerviosamente, Hanati lo ve y le dice muy seria.

Hanati: De que te ríes Naru.

Naru: Jejejejeje me podrías decir en donde está.

Hanati: Esta en la sala.

Naru: Gracias Hanati.

Naru entro a la casa pero en eso siente que alguien le iba a pegar por detrás, Naru esquiva la patada de Hanati, la cual se enoja y empieza a pelear con Naru, el cual esquiva todos los golpes que daba Hanati, pero en eso escuchan la voz del pequeño Gaara.

Gaara P: Hanati deja de molestar a Naru.

Naru: Jijijijiji hola Gaara.

El pequeño Gaara le hace una seña a Naru para que lo siga, los dos van caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta que el pequeño Gaara se voltea y agarra a Naru por el cuello de su playera y le dice enojado.

Gaara P: Si le llegas a hacer daño a mi hermana te juro que te mato Naru.

Naru: Jejejejeje no te preocupes por eso Gaara.

El pequeño Gaara se enoja y ya le iba a dar un puñetazo a Naru cuando ve que Naru se pone todo serio más de lo habitual.

Naru: Yo nunca le haría daño a la persona más importante para mí.

El pequeño Gaara suelta a Naru, el cual ve que solamente le queda una flor de color morado entonces Naru tiro las ramitas que ya no tenían pétalos, pero en eso escucha a el pequeño Gaara el cual se está riendo, Naru lo ve y se empieza a reír junto con el pequeño Gaara, Naru siente que alguien le pone la mano en su hombro, Naru voltea a ver y ve a su tío Gaara, el cual le sonríe así que Naru le regresa la sonrisa y su tío Gaara le dice.

Gaara: Hinata te está esperando en la entrada Naru.

Naru: Gracias tío Gaara.

Naru se va corriendo pero a la mitad del pasillo se para y voltea a ver a su tío Gaara y al pequeño Gaara así que les grita.

Naru: No se preocupen yo la cuidare.

Naru se va corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la casa cuando llega a la entrada ve a Hinata que le está dando la espalda así que Naru se le acerca y le pone la flor morada enfrente de Hinata y le dice.

Naru: Esto es para ti Hinata.

Hinata lo voltea a ver y se sonroja, al ver la cara de Naru tan cerca de la de ella, Naru la ve y le sonríe, este agarra la mano de Hinata y se echa a correr, Hinata se le queda viendo la espalda de Naru, el cual cuando llegan a la cima de la montaña Hokage se para y empieza a jadear; por que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata se le queda viendo hasta que escucha la voz de Naru.

Naru: Jijijijiji es aquí donde vamos a cenar.

Hinata ve que hay un mantel en el piso con unos platos y la comida pero se sonroja al ver las velas prendidas, Naru la ve que se sonroja así que él la abraza por la cintura, Hinata al sentir la acción que hace Naru se pone totalmente roja luego Naru la voltea para que Hinata lo vea a los ojos y le dice.

Naru: Hinata te amo.

Hinata al escuchar eso se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas así que se abalanza al cuello de Naru y le dice.

Hinata: Yo también te amo Naruto.

Esa noche los dos cenaron en la cima de la montaña Hokage viendo toda la aldea y también se pusieron a ver las estrellas, unas horas después los dos chicos regresaron a la casa del clan Hyuuga, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la entrada de la casa los dos se vieron a los ojos así que Naru se acerco a Hinata y la beso en los labios, después Naru se fue a su casa a descansar mientras que Hinata lo veía alejarse.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: La nueva misión AMBU.

Habían pasado dos años, en los cuales Naru y sus amigos se habían convirtieron primero en jounnins y después de un año se convirtieron en AMBUS, mientras que Saku y sus amigos se convirtieron en chunnins, era un día normal en la aldea ya que Naru se dirigía hacia la torre Hokage con su uniforme de jounnin, ya que no había tenido misiones AMBUS, al llegar a la torre Hokage Naru se dirigió a la oficina de su padre cuando llega toca a la puerta y Naruto le dice.

Naruto: Adelante.

Naru abre la puerta y entra a la oficina cuando Naruto ve a su hijo deja de hacer las cosas que estaba haciendo, Naru ve que su padre se le queda viendo así que le dice.

Naru: Me mandaste llamar papá.

Naruto: Si así es.

Naruto busca entre todos los papeles y rollos que hay en su escritorio hasta que encuentra lo que estaba buscando, se lo extiende a Naru, el cual lo lee y cuando termina de leerlo ve a su padre todo pálido, Naruto al ver a su hijo tan pálido le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro Naru reacciona así que le dice.

Naru: ¿Qué significa esto?

Naruto: Esta es tu primera misión como AMBU.

Naru no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había dicho su padre así que cuando iba a hablar es interrumpido por su padre.

Naruto: Tu y el equipo siete van a tener que ir a la aldea de la arena a proteger a la pequeña Hinata, pero como la aldea de la arena y la aldea de Konoha tienen un pacto que ninguna de las dos aldeas queremos que se rompa el Kazekage y yo hemos decidido que la pequeña Hinata y tu anuncien su compromiso.

Naru al escuchar eso se pone todavía más pálido de lo que ya esta, pero Naru sigue escuchando la voz de su padre.

Naruto: Su compromiso no será real, el Kazekage y yo queremos que finjan que están comprometidos pero también tus amigos fingirán estar comprometidos, pero no solamente irán ustedes ya que también ira el equipo diecisiete con ustedes.

Naru: Pero ese equipo es el de Saku.

Naruto: Así es.

Naru se despabilo al ver la sonrisa de su padre, el cual le sonríe ya que Naru estaba muy pálido y rígido así que le dice.

Naruto: Se que el equipo de Saku son apenas chunnins pero ellos necesitan la experiencia de unos jóvenes AMBUS.

Naru: Y mamá ya sabe de esta misión.

Naruto mueve su cabeza en afirmación, unos minutos después Naru se fue de la torre Hokage en su camino se encontró con sus amigos.

Kakashi: Naru, Kakashi-sensei nos quiere ver en el Ramen Ichiraku ahora.

Naru: Esta bien.

Cuando llegan al Ramen Ichiraku ven que ahí están Kakashi-sensei, la pequeña Ayame, Ayame, Tsudane, Jiraiya, la pequeña Tsudane, Sasuke, Karin, Itachi y Saku, los cuatro chicos saludan a todos Naru al no ver a su madre se acerco a Saku, la cual ya sabía lo que le iba a decir su hermano así que ella le dice.

Saku: Te está esperando en casa.

Naru: Gracias Saku.

Naru sale corriendo de ahí en dirección a su casa, cuando llego abrió la puerta y vio que alguien mas estaba aparte de su madre así que dice.

Naru: Ya llegue.

Sakura: Naruto Uzumaki ven inmediatamente a la sala.

Naru se quito los zapatos y va a la sala, al entrar ve a su tía Hinata sentad junto a su madre, la cual le hace una seña para que se siente en el sillón de enfrente de ellas, pero Naru hace una reverdecía y les dice.

Naru: Lo siento mucho no fue mi idea fue idea de mi padre y de mi tío Gaara.

Hinata: Descuida Naru eso ya lo sabemos, pero tu madre y yo queremos que sepas que estamos de acuerdo si tu y mi hija deciden que no sea fingido.

Naru alza la mirada y ve a su tía Hinata y a su madre, las cuales les sonríen a Naru, el cual se puso una mano en la cabeza y se empieza a reír, las dos mujeres se le quedan viendo a Naru, el cual se deja de reír y les dice.

Naru: Jijijijiji gracias por su aprobación pero creo que Hinata y yo lo haremos más adelante pero en este momento creo que tendremos que fingir.

Después de unas horas de hablar con su tía Hinata y su madre Naru se fue al Ramen Ichiraku en donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando para celebrar que iban a tener su primera misión como AMBUS, después de haberse comido dos tazones de rameen él y sus amigos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a sus casa, al llegar Naru se fue a su cuarto a hacer su mochila cuando acaba baja a tomar un vaso de agua pero ve ahí a Saku la cual le dice.

Saku: Espero que esta misión sea fácil.

Naru: Eso espero yo también.

Los dos se ponen a reír, cuando Naru regresa a su cuarto ve una foto en la que está él y la pequeña Hinata abrazados, Naru sonríe y se empieza a quedar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Naru se puso su uniforme de jounnin, Naru sale de la casa la cual está vacía, Naru se dirige a la torre Hokage mientras en su camino veía como todos los aldeanos de la aldea iban a la torre Hokage, cuando Naru llega a la oficina de su padre ahí están sus amigos, el equipo de Saku, la familia del Kazekage y sus padres, Naru ve a la pequeña Hinata que esta junto a su padre, así que Naru le toma la mano a la pequeña Hinata, los dos se dirigen al balcón y ven a toda la aldea de Konoha, Naru trago saliva y les dice en voz alta.

Naru: Hinata Hyuuga y yo Naruto Uzumaki estamos comprometidos.

Toda la aldea empieza a aplaudirles mientras Naru y Hinata se sonrojan, los dos se voltean a ver así que se besan.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: La llegada a la aldea de la arena.

A la mañana siguiente doce ninjas estaban en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha, los ocho ninjas de Konoha se despiden de sus padres cuando Naru y Saku se despiden de sus padres Naruto les dice.

Naruto: No se preocupen iremos a visitarlos.

Saku: Esta bien papá.

Saku se despide de sus padres, Naru solamente se le queda viendo a su padre con su cara de serio, Naruto lo ve así que le pone una mano en el hombro a Naru, este lo ve y Naruto le dice.

Naruto: No te pongas así, además tu vas a ser el líder de esta misión anda ponte feliz.

Naru no deja su cara de serio hasta que siente como su padre lo abraza así que a Naru se le empiezan a salir lagrimas de felicidad y le dice.

Naru: Gracias papá, no te preocupes por nosotros yo cuidare de Saku y de los demás.

La pequeña Hinata ve a Naru así que se voltea pero en eso siente como Naru toma su mano, ella lo voltea a ver así que ve como Naru tenía su sonrisa habitual, Naru ve a sus amigos y enciende su comunicador y les dice.

Naru: Están listos.

Sasuke P: Por supuesto Naru.

Jiraiya P: Claro que si Naru.

Kakashi P: Si Naru.

Naru voltea a ver al equipo de Saku, los cuatro chunnins mueven su cabeza en afirmación, Naru volteo a ver a su tío Gaara y a su tía Hinata, los cuales le sonríen, así que Naru voltea a ver a la aldea de Konoha y grita.

Naru: Adiós.

Todos los ninjas se pusieron en marcha, cuando llego la tarde se encontraban en el inicio del desierto pero Naru se empezó a poner un poco nervioso, cuando estaba anocheciendo los ninjas entraron a la aldea Naru y sus amigos junto con el equipo de Saku se sorprendieron al ver que toda la aldea estaba ahí presente en eso Naru ve que su tío Gaara se sube a una roca grande y les dice en voz alta.

Gaara: Mi hija Hinata y el hijo del Hokage Naru están comprometidos.

Todos les aplauden pero Naru y la pequeña Hinata se sonrojan al escuchar lo que había dicho el Kazekage, todos van a la casa de el Kazekage en donde los estaban esperando Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, el pequeño Shikamaru, la pequeña Temari, Kushina y Minato, Naru y Saku al ver a sus abuelos los saludan y les cuentan acerca de su misión, ya que no había nadie más que Naru, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Saku, Itachi, Ayame, Tsudane, la pequeña Hinata, el pequeño Gaara, Hinata y Gaara en la sala de la enorme casa, así que Gaara les dice.

Gaara: Bien creo que será mejor que se vayan a sus casas donde van a vivir mientras estén aquí en la aldea, primero quiero saber si ya saben quienes estarán comprometidos además de Naru.

Los ocho ninjas de Konoha pusieron cara de no saber nada así que Gaara les sonríe y luego suspira.

Gaara: Bien los que estarán comprometidos aparte de Naru son Sasuke con Saku e Itachi con Ayame, los demás vivirán juntos en una sola casa.

Naru al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo y su hermana se paralizo pero ve como su hermana se había sonrojado al igual que Sasuke así que le dice.

Naru: Mas te vale que nada malo le suceda a mi hermana eh Sasuke.

Saku: Naru.

Sasuke P: No te preocupes Naru yo la protegeré.

Unas horas después son llevados a sus casa en la cual vivirían mientras estuvieran en la aldea de la arena, cuando Naru y Hinata llegan a una casa cerca de la de sus amigos cuando entran a la casa Naru dejo su mochila en la sala así que hace un recorrido por toda la casa mientras Hinata se sienta en uno de los sofás cuando Naru baja la ve y le dice.

Naru: Todo está bien pero creo que será mejor que duerma en el sofá.

Hinata: Pero por qué.

Naru: Al parecer solo hay una cama matrimonial.

Hinata se sonroja al escuchar eso, Naru se sienta en el sofá que está enfrente de Hinata, los dos se quedan callados por unos minutos hasta que Hinata le dice.

Hinata: A mí no me importaría que durmieras conmigo en la cama.

Naru: Estas segura Hinata.

Hinata mueve su cabeza en afirmación, unos minutos después los dos se encuentran en el cuarto, Naru se voltea para que Hinata se pudiera cambiar cuando acabo Naru se quito la playera y vio que Hinata se voltea para que se pudiera poner el pantalón de dormir, cuando están listos los dos se meten a la cama y Naru apaga la luz pero no se puede dormir pero en eso siente como Hinata lo abraza, pero Naru se sonroja al sentir la acción que hace Hinata así que Naru no se puede mover así que cierra los ojos y se queda totalmente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Naru abrió sus ojos por qué sintió los rayos del sol que le pegaban en la cara, Naru voltea a ver a su lado pero al no ver a Hinata se asusta, se pone de pie y baja en eso la ve en la cocina Naru suspira aliviado en eso Hinata le dice.

Hinata: Buenos días Naruto ya va a estar listo el desayuno.

Naru: Buenos días Hinata gracias.

Naru sube al baño a bañarse luego se pone su uniforme de jounnin después baja al comedor se sienta a la mesa y Hinata le sirve el desayuno luego Hinata se sienta enfrente de Naru, los dos hacen su oración y se ponen a desayunar y prueba la comida, le dice con su sonrisa habitual.

Naru: Esto está muy rico Hinata.

Hinata: Gracias Naruto.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: Los primeros meses del compromiso.

Los primeros días Naru y sus amigos entraban a las juntas que tenía el Kazekage con los jounnins y AMBUS de la aldea, mientras el quipo de Saku iban acompañando a la pequeña Hinata hasta que se iba a casa a hacerle la comida a Naru, el cual siempre iba a comer a su casa pero después se iba de nuevo a las reuniones, mientras que la pequeña Hinata se quedaba en casa pero haberes iba Temari a visitarla para hablar cosas de chicas, pero un día que Temari había ido a visitar a la pequeña Hinata las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar.

Temari: Y bien Hinata cuando piensan tu y Naru anunciar el día de su boda.

Hinata se sonroja al escuchar eso pero le dice a Temari muy avergonzada por lo que dijo Temari.

Hinata P: Pero si estamos fingiendo que estamos comprometidos.

Temari: Pues eso no fue lo que le escuche decir.

Hinata P: Que fue lo que le escuchaste decir.

Temari ve a la pequeña Hinata con una sonrisa pochara le dice.

Temari: Naru le dijo a Shikamaru que el ya no quería seguir fingiendo porque él quiere que tú seas su esposa.

Hinata se sonrojo totalmente al escuchar eso, pero en eso se escucha que alguien abre la puerta principal de la casa así que las dos chicas escuchan la voz de Naru.

Naru: Hinata ya llegue, hoy tu padre nos dio el día libre.

Naru entra a la sala, ve a las dos chicas, en eso Temari se pone de pie y al pasar al lado de Naru le dice en voz baja.

Temari: Deberías de decirle que ya no quieres fingir.

Naru mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que Temari sale de la casa, cuando Naru escucha que cierran la puerta principal de la casa alza la visita a Hinata se pone una mano detrás de la cabeza y se empieza a reír nerviosamente.

Naru: Jijijijiji creo que ya te lo dijeron.

Hinata alza su mirada, se le empiezan a salir lagrimas así que se abalanza a Naru, el cual la abraza ya que Hinata se tranquiliza Naru saca una cajita negra de su pantalón y se arrodilla le dice abriendo la cajita.

Naru: Hinata quieres casarte conmigo.

Hinata P: Si Naruto.

Naru le coloca el anillo en donde está el anillo de su compromiso fingido, luego los dos se besan apasionadamente.

Luego de unos días Naru y Hinata les anunciaron a sus padres de su verdadero compromiso pero no fueron los únicos en anunciar su verdadero compromiso ya que Sasuke y Saku también lo anunciaron, cuando Naruto y Sakura supieron del compromiso de su hija se sorprendieron pero Naruto ya le iba a golpear al pequeño Sasuke es detenido por Naru, el cual le dice.

Naru: Tranquilo papá, yo sé que no te gusta eso pero yo se que Saku y Sasuke se quieren mucho además yo ya les di mi aprobación.

Naruto ya iba a responderle a su hijo pero es interrumpido por Sakura, la cual abraza a su hija y voltea a ver a su esposo, le dice con una sonrisa.

Sakura: Naruto creo que Naru tomo la mejor decisión.

Naruto: Pero Sakura.

Sakura: Que no ves que ellos se aman.

Naruto los ve y se resigna, se acerca a el pequeño Sasuke y a Saku le pone una mano en el hombro al pequeño Sasuke les dice.

Naruto: Tienen nuestra aprobación.

Saku: Gracias papá.

Sasuke P: Gracias Hokage.

Ya que estaba se sabía de los compromisos de sus hijos Naruto y Sakura decidieron hacerles una fiesta en la aldea de Konoha cuando fueran para que estuvieran todos sus amigos, unos dos meses habían pasado desde que Naru, Saku y los demás ninjas de Konoha habían visto a sus padres hasta que un día el Kazekage les dijo.

Gaara: Mañana partiremos hacia la aldea de Konoha.

Los ocho ninjas de Konoha se pusieron felices, ya que regresarían a su aldea, al día siguiente salieron muy temprano de la aldea de la arena en dirección a la aldea de Konoha todo el día caminaron así que cuando anocheció llegaron a la puerta de la aldea, los ocho ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron al ver a todos sus amigos con sus padre y a sus padres, Naruto saluda a Gaara y a Hinata después saluda a sus hijos y por último a los demás ninjas, esa noche Naruto y Sakura les hicieron una fiesta a Naru y Saku por sus compromisos, cuando llegaron al Ramen Ichiraku Naru toma la mano de la pequeña Hinata y así empiezan a saludar a los presentes, cuando llegan a saludar a Kakashi-sensei y Ayame les dicen.

Kakashi-sensei: Felicidades Naru.

Ayame: Y a ti también pequeña Hinata.

Naru: Jijijijiji gracias Ayame y Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata P: Gracias a los dos.

Cuando ya iban Kakashi-sensei le dice algo al oído a Naru, este se pone rojo y sigue caminando la pequeña Hinata lo ve así que le dice en voz baja.

Hinata P: ¿Qué te dijo Kakashi-sensei?

Naru: Creo que no queras saberlo.

Cuando llevan la comida Naru y Naruto se vieron en forma de desafío así que cuando tienen sus tazones llenos de ramen los dos comienzan a comérselo y cuando acaban dicen al mismo tiempo.

Naruto: Me das otro.

Naru: Me das otro.

Todos se les quedan viendo pero a la pequeña Hinata le sale una gotita de sudor en la cabeza en eso siente que alguien le pone su mano en su hombro ella voltea a ver quién es así que Kakashi le dice.

Kakashi: Jajajajaja espero que sepas en que te has metido.

Hinata P: Jijiji creo que ahora ya se.

Así que Naru y Naruto siguen con su desafío hasta que a ninguno de los dos puede seguir comiendo, así que todos se empiezan a reír pero la pequeña Hinata se le queda viendo a Naru, el cual trae su sonrisa habitual al igual que Naruto.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: El remplazo de Orochimaru.

Había pasado tres meses desde que Naru y sus amigos habían ido a la aldea de Konoha a anunciar los compromisos de Naru con la pequeña Hinata y el del pequeño Sasuke con Saku; se habían quedado en Konoha tres semanas y después regresaron a la aldea de la arena, Naru y la pequeña Hinata iban en dirección a la casa del Kazekage, cuando llegaron les abrió el pequeño Gaara así que entraron a la casa, la pequeña Hinata saluda a su hermano con un abrazo así que el pequeño Gaara se lo corresponde luego Naru le da la mano al pequeño Gaara, el cual le da su mano como saludo, así los tres se van a la sala en donde están Gaara y Hinata sentados en uno de los sofás así que Gaara les dice.

Gaara: Gracias hijo, Naru y Hinata se pueden sentar.

Los dos se sientan en el otro sofá que está enfrente de Hinata y Gaara, Naru se les queda viendo y los ve que están raros así que decide empezar a hablar.

Naru: Y ahora que sucede.

Gaara voltea a ver a su esposa la cual mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que Gaara voltea a ver a su hijo y Naru, los cuales se les quedan viendo y Gaara les dice.

Gaara: Ya han pasado varios meses desde que anunciaron su compromiso y todos los aldeanos se preguntan cuándo será la boda de ustedes.

Gaara hace una pausa al ver que su hijo y Naru se sonrojaron así que Gaara suspira los ve a los dos con su cara seria así que les dice.

Gaara: El Hokage y yo ya hemos hablado sobre eso y lo que hemos decidido es que ustedes finjan su boda.

Naru: Queeeeee.

La pequeña Hinata se pone totalmente roja pero Naru se pone de pie enfrente de su tío Gaara le dice gritando y enojado.

Naru: No pienso hacerlo.

Gaara: Tu padre me dijo que dirías eso así que me dijo que te diera esto.

Gaara no se había movido de su lugar ni había subido el tono de voz, así que le da un rollo a Naru, este lo toma y lo abre lo lee.

Rollo: "Naru si no quieres hacer lo que te dijo tu tío Gaara hare que te sustituya como líder de la misión el pequeño Sasuke, así que si no quieres eso harás lo que tu tío Gaara te diga o si no también yo te obligare a hacerlo.

Naruto."

Cuando acaba de leerlo Naru voltea a ver a la pequeña Hinata, la cual sigue totalmente roja así que Naru voltea su vista a su tío Gaara y a su tía Hinata les dice serio.

Naru: Lo hare si eso es lo que quiere su hija Kazekage.

Gaara pone su mirada en su hija, la cual al sentir la mirada de su padre pone su vista en el, así que la pequeña Hinata se pone de pie y se pone al lado de Naru, le toma la mano les dice.

Hinata P: Si eso ayuda a que puedan realizar bien la misión eso es lo que quiero.

Naru: Esta bien.

Esa tarde el Kazekage anuncio a la aldea que Naru y la pequeña Hinata se casarían dentro de una semana ya que la boda se llevaría a cabo en la aldea, los días pasaban muy lento para Naru ya que seguía yendo a las reuniones y el casi no hacía nada para la boda, en los días iban llegando sus amigos con sus familias y también llegaron sus padres, era un día antes de la boda, la pequeña Hinata y Naru iban en dirección a la casa del Kazekage pero antes que llegaran aparecen enfrente de Naru sus amigos con sus uniformes de AMBUS y el pequeño Sasuke se quita su máscara y le dice.

Sasuke P: Naru hay un problema en la entrada de la aldea.

Naru: Entendido.

Naru saco su máscara y se quita el chaleco de jounnin, se lo da a la pequeña Hinata la ve y le dice.

Naru: Vete a la casa de tus padres iré lo más pronto posible.

Naru sale corriendo de ahí pero en eso escucha la voz de la pequeña Hinata, la cual le dice.

Hinata P: Regresa con bien.

Naru: Si lo hare.

Los chicos llegan a la entrada de la aldea ahí ven a un hombre encapuchado así que Naru le dice con un tono de autoridad.

Naru: Muéstrate.

El hombre lo ignora y sigue caminando así que Naru toma un kunai y desaparece pero aparece atrás del hombre con el kunai puesto en el cuello del hombre así que le vuelve a decir.

Naru: Muéstrate ahora.

Hombre: Jajajajaja no has cambiado en nada Naru.

Naru al escucha eso afloja un poco el kunai así que el hombre se zafa del agarre de Naru, así que Naru lo voltea a ver y le dice enojado.

Naru: Dime como sabes mi verdadero nombre.

Hombre: Vaya así que no recoses al ayudante de la persona que tu acabaste.

Naru al escuchar eso se quita la máscara, sus amigos ven lo que hace Naru pero en eso escuchan la voz de nuevo del hombre.

Hombre: Creo que ustedes tampoco me reconocen no es Sasuke, Kakashi y Jiraiya.

Los tres chicos se quitan las mascaras ya le iban a contestar pero son interrumpidos por Naru, el cual no había quitado la vista del hombre.

Naru: Quítate la capa y muéstrate.

El hombre se ríe así que se quita la capa, Naru y sus amigos se sorprenden al ver quién era, así que Naru fue el primero en pronunciar el nombre del hombre.

Naru: Kabuto.

Kabuto: Vaya parece ser que si me recuerdan.

Naru aprieta muy fuerte el kunai que se corta entonces le dice muy enojado y gritándole.

Naru: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kabuto: Solo eh venido a presentarme como el sustituto de Orochimaru-sama.

Los chicos se sorprenden pero Naru se lanza al ataque y lo siguen sus amigos.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: La boda falsa.

Mientras la pequeña Hinata llega a la casa de sus padres, en cuanto abre la puerta su padre se escucha una explosión que proviene de la entrada de la aldea los dos voltean a ver y su padre la ve le dice.

Gaara: Naru esta allí no es así.

Hinata P: Si así es.

Así que Gaara, algunos AMBUS y el pequeño Gaara van en dirección de la explosión, así que la pequeña Hinata va a la sala y ve que esta su madre y el equipo Saku ahí así que la pequeña Hinata se sienta en uno de los sofás, mientras en el campo de batalla Naru, Sasuke, Kakashi y Jiraiya tenían muchas heridas entonces Naru le dice a Kabuto.

Naru: Yo seré el que te venza.

Kabuto: Como lo harás además yo ya se todas tus técnicas.

Naru se enoja así que lo empieza a atacar con kunais y golpes hasta que se separan, así que Naru hace cuatro clones y le dice.

Naru: Me vas hacer utilizar mi mejor técnica.

Kabuto: Eso me parece bien.

Naru: Doble rasengan de viento.

Cuando se despeja el campo de batalla se ve a Naru de pie y a Kabuto tirado pero en eso aparece un tronco, Naru lo empieza a buscar con la mirada hasta que escucha la voz de Kabuto atrás del.

Kabuto: Eso es todo lo que tienes.

Naru siente que le pone algo y luego Kabuto aparece enfrente de él y le dice.

Kabuto: Muere Naru.

Al escuchar eso Naru sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede para alejarse de la aldea, en eso Naru siente como algo explota desde su espalda, cuando se despeja Sasuke, Kakashi y Jiraiya van a ver a Naru, el está muy mal herido entonces escuchan la voz de Kabuto: Nos volveremos a ver.

Y Kabuto desaparece, así que en eso llegan los ninjas de la arena Gaara al ver mal herido a Naru les dice a los tres chicos.

Gaara: Llévenlo a mi casa para que mi esposa lo cure.

Los tres chico: Si Kazekage.

En el camino Naru iba gritando del dolor, al llegar a la casa los recibe Saku, la cual al ver a su hermano mal herido fue corriendo por su tía Hinata, la cual les indico que lo llevaran a uno de los cuartos la pequeña Hinata al ver muy herido a Naru se paralizo pero fue a ayudar a su madre a curarlo a Naru y a los demás, unas horas después ya que Naru estaba mejor abrió sus ojos y como no había nadie se puso de pie toma su playera se la pone y va a la sala, allí lo ven entrar pero Naru hace una reverencia a su tío Gaara y le dice serio.

Naru: Siento si eh causado algún daño a la aldea pero creo saber quién es él quiere atacar a la aldea.

Gaara: No hay problema Naru, pero quien piensas que es.

Naru: Kabuto.

Al día siguiente Naru trae puesto un traje negro junto a sus tres mejor amigos en eso se escucha la música de entrada de la novia, Naru voltea a ver y es allí cuando ve a la pequeña Hinata con su hermoso vestido de novia Naru se sonroja ya que su tío Gaara se la da Naru le regala una sonrisa y cuando acaba la ceremonia los dos se dan un enorme beso así que todos les aplauden pero los dos se sonrojan cuando salen les lanzan burbujas, Naru mientras que llegaban a donde era la cena; que era en la cima de una de las montaña que rodea la aldea de la arena; Naru se quito el saco la pequeña Hinata lo voltea a ver este la ve y le regala su sonrisa habitual, así que la pequeña Hinata lo abraza y le dice.

Hinata P: Te amo Naruto.

Naru: Yo también te amo Hinata.

Cuando llegaron los dos empezaron a saludar a los invitados cuando llegan a saludar a su tío Sasuke y a su tía Karin les dicen.

Sasuke: Felicidades chicos.

Karin: Esperamos que sean felices.

Naru: Jejejejejeje muchas gracias tío Sasuke y tía Karin.

Hinata P: Muchas gracias a ambos.

Después de haber saludado a todos los invitados Naru y la pequeña Hinata bailaron su primer baile como esposos falsos, Naru solamente le sonreía y la pequeña Hinata se la correspondía, cuando acabaron sirvieron la cena a Naru al no ver que era ramen se lo come todo a fuerza pero se acerca a Itachi le dice en voz baja.

Naru: Itachi te doy dinero si me traes un enorme tazón de ramen ahorita.

Itachi: Esta bien Naru.

Naru le da el dinero así que Itachi fue por el ramen de Naru cuando se lo da Naru se lo come rápidamente, luego todos se pusieron a bailar toda la noche cuando acabo la fiesta Naru y la pequeña Hinata se fueron a su casa, cuando llegan Naru carga a la pequeña Hinata, ya adentro los dos se van al cuarto se cambian y se acuestan pero ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño así que los dos se pusieron a hablar hasta que la pequeña Hinata le dice.

Hinata P: No crees que deberíamos de hacerlo Naruto.

Naru se sonroja al escuchar eso, pone su vista en la pequeña Hinata le dice.

Naru: Estas segura.

La pequeña Hinata se avergüenza por haberle dicho eso así que mueve su cabeza en afirmación, Naru la ve y la besa así empezaron con un juego de besos los dos hasta que la pequeña Hinata le empieza a quitar la playera a Naru pero este le quita el camisón a la pequeña Hinata, cuando los dos quedan totalmente desnudos los dos se ven a los ojos y Naru le dice.

Naru: Estas segura de esto Hinata.

Hinata P: Si lo estoy Naruto.

Así que los dos continúan con el juego de besos, a la mañana siguiente los dos abrieron los ojos por culpa de los rayos del sol, los dos se voltean a ver y se sonrojan al ver que si lo habían hecho y que no lo habían soñado así que los dos se besan y se dicen.

Hinata P: Te amo.

Naru: Te amo.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31: El muñeco de Naru y Hinata y también de Sasuke y Saku.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Naru y la pequeña Hinata se habían casado falsamente, pero unos días después se había festejado la boda falsa del pequeño Sasuke con Saku, ya que necesitaban engañar a toda la aldea de la arena porque sospechaba que había un espía, era un día soleado muy soleado solo eso lo pensaban los cuatro integrantes del equipo Kakashi, ya que estaban trabajando en la cima de una de las montañas que rodea la aldea limpiando, Naru estaba tan cansado y sudado que se deja caer de sentón así que voltea a ver a sus amigos los cuales también se habían dejado caer de sentón, en eso enfrente de los cuatro chicos aparece su tío Kankuro, el cual les dice.

Kankuro: Jiraiya y Kakashi ya se pueden retirar.

Los dos mencionados salen corriendo de ahí pero Naru y el pequeño Sasuke los ven con ojos de matarlos pero en eso vuelven a escuchar la voz de Kankuro.

Kankuro: Jajajajaja no se preocupen ustedes también se pueden retirar pero antes tienen ir a ver al Kazekage.

Naru y el pequeño Sasuke ven a Kankuro con mala gana pero este los ve así que les sonríe y se va corriendo de ahí, los dos chicos se ponen de pie y se van en dirección a la casa del Kazekage, al llegar los dos tocan a la puerta les abre la puerta el pequeño Gaara, este los ve que no traen sus playeras puestas pero en eso los dos chicos caen por asolación así que el pequeño Gaara le grita a su madre.

Gaara P: Mamá, Naru y Sasuke ya llegaron pero se desmayaron.

Hinata llega a la puerta junto con un AMBU, el cual ayuda a el pequeño Gaara a llevar a los dos chicos a uno de los cuartos para que descansaran y fueran curados, unas horas después los dos chicos ya se habían recuperado así que los dos fueron a la enorme sala en donde los están esperando Gaara, Hinata, el pequeño Gaara, la pequeña Hinata y Saku al entrar los dos a la sala abrazan a sus esposas falsas, las cuales les dan sus playeras así que se las ponen en eso escuchan la voz de Gaara.

Gaara: Chicos necesitamos hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante.

Los cuatro chicos se sientan en el sofá enfrente de Gaara, Hinata y el pequeño Gaara, así que Gaara se les queda viendo voltea a ver a su esposa y su hijo los dos mueven su cabeza en afirmación así que Gaara da un suspiro y vuelve su vista en los cuatro chicos, les dice.

Gaara: Ya eh hablado con el Hokage y hemos decidido que como ya tienen unos dos meses que se han casado falsamente y como ustedes son jóvenes hemos decidido que finjan que van a tener un bebe.

Los dos chicos: Queeeeeeeeee.

Mientras que la pequeña Hinata y Saku se ponen totalmente rojas por lo que dijo Gaara pero en eso escuchan la voz de Naru y el pequeño Sasuke que estén pie enfrente de Gaara y le dicen enojados y gritándole.

Naru: No lo pienso hacer.

Sasuke P: Ni yo.

Gaara: Bien sus padres me dijeron que dirían eso así que me dijeron que les diera esto.

Gaara no se había movido ni había subido su tono de voz, así que les da a cada uno un rollo Naru voltea a ver al pequeño Sasuke y este voltea a ver a Naru, los dos no abren los rollos y les dicen.

Los dos chicos: Lo haremos si eso es lo que quieren las chicas.

Saku se pone de pie al lado del pequeño Sasuke así que ella lo voltea a ver y luego pone su mirada a su tío Gaara les dice.

Saku: Eso es lo que quiero.

Sasuke P: Estas segura Saku.

Saku: Si.

Sasuke P: Esta bien.

En eso Naru siente que la pequeña Hinata le estaba tomando la mano de Naru la voltea a ver y ve que le esta sonriendo este se la corresponde así que voltea a ver a su tío Gaara y le dice.

Naru: Nosotros también queremos hacerlo.

Gaara: Muy bien, les explicare como se va a hacer.

Gaara les empieza a decir que no van a hacer un bebe de verdad, sino que serian unos muñecos electrónicos pero que las chicas antes tendrían que utilizar unas panzas falsas para que todos los aldeanos se creyeran el embarazo de las dos chicas, ese mismo día el Kazekage anuncio los embarazos de las dos chicas y que según tenían dos meses, esa noche los chicos habían ido a cenar a uno de los restaurantes de la aldea y les explicaron la situación a Itachi, Ayame, Tsudane, Kakashi y Jiraiya, los cuales se aliviaron al saber que era una farsa, cuando la pequeña Hinata y Naru llegaron a su casa los dos se van al cuarto se cambian y se acuestan en la cama pero ninguno podía conciliar el sueño así que la pequeña Hinata le dice.

Hinata P: Crees que seremos buenos padres Naruto.

Naru: Jijijijiji yo creo que sí.

Así que la pequeña Hinata lo abraza, Naru la deja y se quedan los dos dormidos, los primeros días Naru todavía no se hacía a la idea de que tendría que fingir ser padre, los primeros meses la pequeña Hinata y Saku tenían que fingir tener antojos y mareos, las dos lo hacían tan bien que Naru y el pequeño Sasuke se asustaron pero ellos sabían que los fingían; los meses siguientes Naru y el pequeño Sasuke estuvieron muy ocupados con las investigaciones del espía que tenia Kabuto en la aldea así que casi no estaban con las chicas, las cuales ya tenían la panza mas grande, cuando supuestamente iban a nacer los bebes la pequeña Hinata había decidido que no iba a dar a luz en el hospital al igual Saku ya que no querían que se descubriera la farsa, así que darían a luz en la casa del Kazekage, la primera en dar a luz fue la pequeña Hinata; dio a luz a la media noche a un varón, en la madrugada Saku dio a luz a un varón, mientras que supuestamente nacían sus hijos Naru y el pequeño Sasuke se habían quedado afuera de los cuartos en donde se encontraban sus respectivas esposas.

A la mañana siguiente el Kazekage anuncio los nacimientos de los nuevos bebes, en el cuarto donde esta Naru y la pequeña Hinata, la cual trae en sus brazos al bebe pero Naru le dice.

Naru: Se ve tan real.

Hinata P: Si hasta se parece a ti.

Los dos se le quedan viendo al pequeño que tiene los ojos color azul y su pelito güero al igual que Naru.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32: Los problemas de tener un hijo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían nacido los dos bebes, pero en la casa de Naru y la pequeña Hinata se escucha al pequeño Minato llorando a todo pulmón, así que Naru estaba tratando de dormir ya que había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior por que había tenido una reunión de emergencia, así que se pone la almohada en la cara pero sigue escuchando el lloriqueo así que se pone de pie y va al cuarto contiguo ahí ve a la pequeña Hinata tratando de tranquilizarlo pero en eso la paciencia que apenas le quedaba a Naru fue rota diciendo gritando y fastidiado.

Naru: Hinata podrías callarlo necesito dormir.

El pequeño Minato se había callado por el grito que dio Naru pero la pequeña Hinata se le queda viendo sorprendida por lo que había dicho Naru en ese instante el pequeño Minato volvió a llorar a todo pulmón, así que la pequeña Hinata le dice enojada a Naru.

Hinata P: Pues hazlo tu si quieres sino vete de aquí.

Naru: No me voy.

En eso se ve a Naru saliendo de su casa con su mochila en el hombro se va en dirección a donde se encuentra el Kazekage, en el camino se encontró con el pequeño Sasuke, Naru lo ve y le dice.

Naru: A ti también te sacaron.

Sasuke P: Si así es.

Los dos al llegar a la sala de reuniones se acuestan cada uno en cada uno de los sofás que hay allí, unas horas después entro Gaara y el pequeño Gaara pero al verlos ahí se empiezan a reír, los dos al escuchar las risas se levantan sobre saltados pero al ver a su tío Gaara y al pequeño Gaara les avientan algunos cojines y se vuelven a quedar dormidos, pero unos minutos después vuelven a entrar así que Naru y el pequeño Sasuke se levantan con caras de cansados y el pequeño Gaara les dice.

Gaara P: Jajajajaja parece que no han podido dormir.

Los dos chicos: Cállate Gaara.

Gaara se les queda viendo como siguen peleando los tres chicos así que les dice serio.

Gaara: Y que hacen aquí.

El pequeño Sasuke y Naru le explican cada uno por que las chicas los habían sacado de la casa, al acabar de contar las dos historias su tío Gaara se empieza a reír pero los dos chicos se le quedan viendo con una cara de no entender nada, así que su tío Gaara se empieza a tranquilizar les dice.

Gaara: Se parecen mucho a sus padres.

Naru: Pero si a mi padre no le sucedió esto cuando yo nací.

Sasuke P: Ni tampoco a mi padre.

Gaara se les queda viendo con nostalgia les pone a cada uno una mano en un hombro les dice.

Gaara: Debieron verlos cuando nacieron sus hermanos menores.

Naru y el pequeño Sasuke se voltean a ver así que se empiezan a reír mutuamente, al media día empezaron a llegar los AMBUS de la aldea, Kakashi y Jiraiya pero se empiezan a reír al ver a Naru y al pequeño Sasuke dormidos en los sofás pero al escuchar las risas se levantan rápidamente pero al ver a todos los presentes Naru y el pequeño Sasuke se sonrojan, al empezar la reunión Naru y el pequeño Sasuke empiezan a cabecear por el sueño que tenían pero en eso los dos se quedaron dormidos encima de la mesa, al acabar la reunión Naru y el pequeño Sasuke se habían despertado así que se fueron a sus respectivas casa, Naru al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta principal de la casa con su llave en eso ve que hay visitas así que dice en voz alta.

Naru: Hinata ya llegue.

Hinata P: Estoy en la sala Naruto.

Naru deja sus zapatos en la entrada, Naru al llegar a la puerta de la sala ve a Saku, al pequeño Sasuke y al pequeño Fugaku, Naru voltea a ver a la pequeña Hinata que trae en brazos al pequeño Minato así que Naru ve que trae una sonrisa rara así que le dice un poco nervioso.

Naru: ¿Qué nos van hacer?

Hinata P: Saku y yo hemos hablado, así que fuimos a hablar con mi padre para que les diera el día libre ya que ustedes se van a quedar aquí a cuidar a los bebes.

Naru y el pequeño Sasuke se ponen nervioso pero en eso les ruge el estomago a los dos, así que comen al acabar Saku y la pequeña Hinata les entregan a los bebes así las dos chicas se van de compras, unos minutos después que se habían ido las dos chicas los bebes se habían puesto a llorar a todo pulmón entonces los dos chicos se pusieron muy nerviosos ya que no sabían que tenían así que Naru le marco a su tía Hinata, la cual fue a ayudar y a enseñarles a los dos chicos como poder cuidar de sus hijos, ya que su tía Hinata se fue llegaron Kakashi y Jiraiya a verlos porque estaban preocupados por sus amigos, así que les dijeron que ya tenían a un sospechoso, luego de unas horas Kakashi y Jiraiya se van, cuando las dos chicas regresan ven una escena que las hace poner una sonrisa, se ve a Naru que en sus brazos esta el pequeño Minato , los cuales están dormidos en uno de los sofás y al lado se ve al pequeño Sasuke que en brazos esta el pequeño Fugaku, los cuales están dormidos así que las chicas les dan un beso en la frente a su respectivo esposo, estos abren los ojos y les sonríen luego de unas cuantas horas después el pequeño Sasuke y Saku se van a su casa, mientras Naru va a dejar a su hijo en la cuna luego se va a su cuarto se pone su ropa de dormir y se acuesta al igual que la pequeña Hinata, los dos se quedan totalmente dormidos, pero al dar las dos de la mañana el pequeño Minato se pone a llorar a todo pulmón así que la pequeña Hinata le da un pequeño golpe a Naru y le dice.

Hinata P: Naruto puedes ir tú.

Naru: Esta bien.

Naru medio dormido carga a su hijo le revisa el pañal y luego le da su biberón luego le hace eructar y Naru se sienta en la mecedora a arrullarlo así que los dos se quedan dormidos, a la mañana siguiente la pequeña Hinata ve que Naru no está en la cama así que va al cuarto contiguo y ve que Naru se había quedado dormido en la mecedora con el pequeño Minato en sus brazos así que la pequeña Hinata se acerca a Naru y le da un beso en la frente así que Naru se despierta y le dice.

Naru: Buenos días Hinata.

Hinata P: Buenos días Naruto.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33: Empieza la batalla contra Kabuto.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían encontrado al espía de Kabuto, así que toda esa semana Naru y sus amigos lo habían estado torturando hasta que por fin les dio toda la información, así que se le informo al Kazekage el cual les dijo.

Gaara: Bien hecho chicos.

Los cuatro chicos: Gracias Kazekage.

Gaara: Entonces mañana en la mañana los quiero ver con sus familias en la entrada de la aldea.

Los cuatro chicos lo ven un poco confundidos, así que Gaara los voltea a ver y suspira les dice.

Gaara: Tenemos que ir a Konoha a avisarle al Hokage, además se merecen un descanso.

Los cuatro chicos: Gracias Kazekage.

Gaara les hace una seña para que se retiren, cuando los cuatro chicos salen a la calle se empiezan a reír, ya que se tranquilizan van a uno de los restaurantes de la aldea, en el camino se encontraron con la pequeña Hinata, el pequeño Minato, Saku, el pequeño Fugaku, Itachi, Ayame y Tsudane así que los once entraron al restaurante a cenar, cuando Naru, el pequeño Minato y la pequeña Hinata se van a su casa Naru voltea a ver a la pequeña Hinata que trae en brazos al pequeño Minato dormido así que Naru le dice.

Naru: Hinata mañana nos vamos a Konoha.

Hinata P: Vas a una misión.

Naru niega con su cabeza así que le sonríe, la pequeña Hinata al ver la sonrisa de Naru esta se la corresponde, así que Naru le dice.

Naru: Tu papá nos ha dado un descanso y como va a ir a Konoha a darle la información del espía a mi padre así que él nos invito para que podamos descansar.

Hinata P: Que bien Naru.

Naru: Jijijijiji gracias Hinata.

A la mañana siguiente los catorce ninjas salieron de la aldea muy temprano, al llegar al bosque Naru y sus amigos prendieron sus comunicadores y hicieron una formación para proteger a los demás de un ataque sorpresa, cuando solo faltaba muy poco se tuvieron que detener para que les dieran de comer a los dos bebes cuando acaban siguen su camino, al llegar a la entrada de la aldea los ocho ninjas de Konoha ven a sus familias así que van corriendo a saludarlos, ya que todos se saludan Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Karin conocen a los dos nuevos integrantes, así que todos se van al Ramen Ichiraku a explicarle a Naruto lo que el espía les había dicho, pero cuando llegan los tazones llenos de ramen Naruto y Naru comienzan con su carrera de comer ramen cuando terminan los dos se empiezan a reír, ya que se van a la torre Hokage al llegar a la oficina de Naruto entran Naru, la pequeña Hinata, el pequeño Minato, Saku, el pequeño Sasuke, el pequeño Fugaku, Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Gaara, el pequeño Gaara, Sasuke y por supuesto Naruto, el cual observa a los cuatro chicos pero más a su hijo y al pequeño Sasuke que se les veía muy cansados así que les dice.

Naruto: Bien chicos creo que será mejor que se vayan a descansar a sus casas.

Naru: Pero Hinata y Minato no caben en mi cuarto.

Naruto: Quien dijo que dormirían en sus cuartos.

Los cuatro chicos se le quedan viendo extrañados a Naruto, el cual saca de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón unas llaves se las extiende a Naru y al pequeño Sasuke, los cuales las toman y Naruto les dice.

Naruto: Esas son las llaves de su casa, que están cerca de sus respectivos clanes, además necesitan su privacidad.

Naru: Gracias papá.

Sasuke P: Gracias Hokage.

Unos minutos después los cuatro chicos se van a sus nuevas casas, los primeros en llegar fueron Saku, el pequeño Sasuke y el pequeño Fugaku llegan a una casa de dos pisos un poco grande y cerca del clan Uchiha, después Naru, la pequeña Hinata y el pequeño Minato llegan a una casa de dos pisos mediana y cerca del clan Uzumaki, al entrar Naru va y deja al pequeño Minato en el cuarto que tenia la cuna luego Naru y la pequeña Hinata se fueron al cuarto contiguo, los dos se ponen su ropa de dormir, se acuestan y se quedan totalmente dormidos.

Al día siguiente Naru llevo a la pequeño Hinata y al pequeño Minato al rio a pasar un día de descanso pero en eso llegan el pequeño Sasuke, Saku, el pequeño Fugaku, el pequeño Kakashi, el pequeño Jiraiya, Tsudane, Itachi y Ayame todos se la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que enfrente de ellos aparece Kabuto así que los chicos se ponen enfrente de las chicas para protegerlas en eso escuchan la voz de Kabuto.

Kabuto: Que sucede no me van a atacar.

Naru: Si.

Naru y los demás chicos van al ataque mientras que las chicas se fueron corriendo en dirección a la torre Hokage, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage la abren deprisa y la pequeña Hinata les dice a los presentes.

Hinata P: Es Kabuto.

Al escuchar eso Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, el pequeño Gaara, Kakashi y Jiraiya se empiezan a movilizar para refugiar a los aldeanos y a los AMBUS para que ayuden en la pelea, así que cuando todos están listos se van en dirección a la pelea, al llegar ven a los cinco chicos con heridas y peleando contra Kabuto, así que al ver eso Naruto se lanza al ataque y grita.

Naruto: Kabuto.

Kabuto recibe el golpe de Naruto cuando Naruto se separa de Kabuto este le dice.

Kabuto: Vaya así que eres el Hokage eh Naruto.

Naruto: Si.

Así que Naruto y los demás empiezan a atacar a Kabuto, el cual los empieza a derrotar a todos a excepción de Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara, el pequeño Sasuke, Naru, el pequeño Kakashi, el pequeño Jiraiya, el pequeño Gaara e Itachi los cuales comienzan a atacarlo, mientras en la aldea todos los aldeanos estaban en la montaña Hokage y la pequeña Hinata y Saku tienen su mirada en el punto de la batalla hasta que se escucha una gran explosión proveniente del punto de batalla todos los presentes voltean a ver y cuando se empieza a despejar ven a dos zorros de nueve colas rojo todos dicen al mismo tiempo.

Todos: Los dos Kyuubis.


End file.
